


CoreLab Rick

by TheGoddessDivine



Series: The CoreLab Series [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Dom Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), F/M, Possessive Rick Sanchez, Protective Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoddessDivine/pseuds/TheGoddessDivine
Summary: It is well known that Dr. Rick Sanchez does not work well with others. So when you start working as his new assistant lab director at the largest research facility in the nation, you find yourself struggling to maintain control of your life as he threatens to dominate every aspect of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! This is my first fic I have ever written and I would love some feedback and constructive criticism. I will post updates both here and on my tumblr (which is also ricksugarbaby)  
> This story will be full of smut so proceed with anticipatory caution! Enjoy <3

You hit your alarm before the first, sharp ring had completed its chirp. The covers flew off your bed as you got up to head towards the shower, stretching as you sashayed your hips. After setting the temperature just right and turning on the radio to your favorite jazz station, you began your day under the hot stream of water. Your morning routine went as it always did, despite the new apartment, the new city, and the new job: shower, makeup, hair, teeth, clothes, then breakfast. When you were finally in the kitchen, spreading jam over your toast, you bit your lip and smiled.

Everything you worked so hard for had amounted to this day. After four grueling rounds of interviews and seemingly endless email chains, you had finally gotten the Assistant Lab Director position at the top research facility in the nation. CoreLab was notorious for hiring only the best scientists that were willing to slave away at the company's top of the line facilities. The researchers had access to every resource they could ever want with copious amounts of funding.

Positions rarely opened, and when they did, thousands of applications from around the world were submitted by the brightest and most clever scientists. It was in large part due to CoreLab being responsible for producing some of the greatest scientific innovations in the last century. But it was in the last few decades that CoreLab had really seen its golden years.

Rick Sanchez was the head lab director and senior scientist of CoreLab. He had single handedly solved the world’s most complex scientific problems, ranging from oil reserve depletion, to CRISPR creation, and to genome sequencing and beyond. You had written your dissertation on his monoclonal antibody research and spent your post-doc further exploring his tobacco mosaic virus work. When you heard a position in his lab opened, you applied within the hour. After making it through the third round of interviews, you put in your two weeks with your old lab and moved to the West Coast near the CoreLab headquarters.

Despite your excitement, tt irked you that Dr. Sanchez hadn’t even attended your fourth and final interview. You knew that he was a busy man, but the thought of him not screening his new Assistant Lab Director was a little insulting. Your credentials were impressive, if not a little cliché: top of your class, first pick of the major research labs, and clearly headed to the top of your distinguished field.

CoreLab only ever hired scientists with at least six years of experience in the industry. You barely met the criteria, and were one of the youngest to ever hold such a high position in the company, but your work spoke for itself.

You checked your reflection in the mirror one last time before grabbing your work bag and heading out. The drive to the lab was short, and you waved kindly to the security guard at the parking garage entrance. You had already been cleared and granted access to the facility the week before when they gave you your badge and a tour of the facility.

You anxiously drummed your fingers on the steering wheel as you searched for a parking spot.

Sure, you had heard the rumors about Dr. Sanchez and his _less_ than professional behavior, including the excessive drinking. But all scientists were a little quirky. You worked for one woman during your post-doc who insisted that everything in her lab be turned at a 45-degree angle. You had been screamed at by sexist assholes, had your worked scrutinized to the tiniest detail, and had your ass groped by co-workers. You were sure you could handle an old, cranky scientist. Besides, hadn’t he earned that right after all the work he had done? He was a genius afterall.

You knew very little about Dr. Sanchez’s private life, not that anyone knew much to begin with. He never attended the award ceremonies he was invited to or the CoreLab conferences that were held bi-annually. In fact, you had only ever even seen one picture of the man; Bigfoot had more sightings than Dr. Rick Sanchez did. The photo was taken when he was younger, his angular frame and blue-gray hair a striking combination. You first saw it in a textbook during your undergraduate career. He was deeply scowling in it, clearly not pleased at the fact he was being photographed. You were embarrassed to have kept a copy of the picture, but couldn’t help fawning over such a legend. And now here you were, walking into the building he worked at to be _his_  Assistant Lab Director.

You scanned in the front door with your new badge and walked into the atrium. The three receptionists at the front smiled at you and wished you a good morning as they clacked away at their keyboards. You smiled in return as you headed to the elevator, taking it to the top floor of the huge building.

Dr. Sanchez’s lab took up the entire floor and was the largest of any of the labs in the building. You gripped the badge that had granted you special access to it as the elevator softly dinged at your arrival. You took a deep breath to calm your nerves and stepped out into the front room.

Another receptionist sat at the front desk, focusing intently on something he was reading on the computer screen in front of him. You racked your brain to remember his name from your initial tour (which Dr. Sanchez had _also_ been absent for), but thankfully his name plate quickly reminded you.

“Good morning Phil,” you smiled, hoping he didn’t catch you craning to see his name.

“Oh, good morning Doctor! Glad you found your way so easily, Dr. Sanchez is already in the lab. I don’t think he went home last night. Mind the glass on the floor, he has been in quite the mood this morning. The lab techs haven’t had a chance to clean yet.” Phil smiled softly, almost apologetically.

You held your badge up to the last door separating you from your future.

“Thank you for the warning, Phil. I’m sure he will be better after a cup of coffee. I know I always am,” you said brightly.

The scanner beeped, turning the light green and unlocking the heavy door.

“Oh honey, you have _no_ idea who you are dealing with,” Phil said, chuckling softly.

You furrowed your brows at him and pulled open the door, turning to walk in.

The most chaotic scene from hell would have been more comforting than the sight that welcomed you to your new job.

* * *

 

Three young lab techs darted frantically across the room, carrying small beakers filled with green fluid. They didn’t even look at you as you entered the room. The lab was a mess, not at all the pristine haven you had seen during your tour a few days earlier. You had a nagging suspicion Dr. Sanchez’s absence from the lab during your tour had been intentional...

The white boards along the walls were adorned with scribbled equations and formulas. You stepped over the broken glassware that littered the floor, scrunching your nose at the stench of burnt hair filling the air. The two long counters in the center of the room were covered in unidentified powders, beakers, crumpled paper, bunsen burners (some of which were burning with no purpose), and empty bottles of vodka.

“What the fuck,” you muttered as you walked down the aisle between the counters towards the two offices at the end of the room.

Your office was to the right with Dr. Sanchezs’ to the left. His door was closed, offering no signs of life inside. You set down your bag on your desk and put on your lab coat, smoothing the white fabric across your hips. When you walked back out you saw two more lab techs running to the left of your office toward the microscopy room. As they ducked in the doorway you heard an angry, harsh voice begin to berate them.

“W-w-what the fuck is this? You dumb- _uurp_ -ass, I told you .3963 grams, not .3964 grams! C-can we not even measure properly? Do it again!”

A teary-eyed woman came practically sprinting out of the room towards the supply closet, nearly smacking into you in the process.

“Hey! Slow the hell down!” You yelled after her, anger seething off of you.

Never had you see such an unorganized shit-hole of a lab.

“W-w-who the hell just said that?” An old lanky man suddenly stood in the doorway of the microscopy room, hunched over as he narrowed his eyes. He burped loudly and stared you down.

“W-who the fuck are you?” He snapped, the drool hanging off his chin swinging violently.

Your face froze in horror as you realized it was Dr. Sanchez belching and staring you down. He was at least a head taller than you and was dressed in a blue shirt, brown pants, and a stained lab coat. His more gray than blue hair stuck up in every direction, adding to his mad scientist aesthetic.

His eyes looked you up and down, expression unreadable. He was oddly handsome for an older man, you thought, as your brain tried to process the ridiculous scene before you. Clearing your throat, you stuck your hand out in greeting.

“Dr. Sanchez, I’m your new Assistant Lab Director.” His eyes continued to roam up and down your body in a way that made you feel entirely nude.

You ignored the warm spreading in your stomach as his eyes grazed your breasts.

“They di-didn’t tell me they were sending me a new lab tech,” he said as he brushed past you, picking up a near empty bottle and examining its contents before gulping them down.

“That’s because I’m not a lab tech, Dr. Sanchez. I am the Assistant Lab Director. I think you’ll find my experience to be more tha-"

“Quite frankly sweetheart, I don’t give a fuck if you learned chemistry on the moon. And the name’s Rick. Cut the doctor shit. I didn’t - _urrp_ \- ask for a new lab assistant or director or anything.”

He tossed the now empty bottle onto the counter, causing it to knock over several filled beakers. Your teeth ground into each other in agitation.

“The last idiot they sent didn’t kn-know Avogadro’s number from an avocado. Go away, I don’t need you. I have enough - _uurp_ \- people getting in my way.”

He stumbled away, opened his office door, and then shut it with a slam behind him.

 _Oh fuck no_ , you thought, your hands balling into fists. You looked again at the lab in disarray as some of the lab techs continued darting around doing rushed tasks. You put your fingers to your lips and gave a sharp whistle. The techs froze as the rest of them popped their heads out of the various rooms of the lab.

“Listen up! I’m your new Assistant Lab Director. I don’t know who the hell ran this lab before, but I can tell you it's going to be different starting right  _now_ ,” you growled. “Stop whatever you’re doing. I don’t give a shit if you just discovered a new element. Turn off all the Bunsen burners. Clean up the counters and broken glass. Label every substance that is laying around or discard of it properly. I want this lab to be sparkling the next time I step out of my office. Do I make myself clear?”

A few heads nodded, others just looked at you as if you'd grown a second head.

“I said, _do I make myself clear_?!” You snarled.

“Yes Doctor!” they all chimed as they bumped into one another, attempting to refocus their frantic energy.

“And put on some damn goggles,” You snapped, turning to walk back to your office.

You shut the door behind you and took a deep breath before cracking your neck and stretching your arms.

 _You've got this, you have put up with ruder men with larger god-complexes_.

You pulled your laptop out of your bag and started organizing the files you brought from home. You pulled a white board over from the corner of the room and got to work, trying to ignore fact that Rick was just on the other side of the wall. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut yet, but stay tuned;)

You tried your best to learn the names of the lab techs, though they seemed cautious to tell you, their eyes narrowing and darting around like they were lying. You quickly learned that Rick simply referred to them all as "Jerry." You didn’t bother asking the origin of the name choice, knowing Rick probably would just burp in your face and laugh.

Whenever Rick snapped out the name, whichever lab tech was nearest to him would scurry to his side and obey whatever crude command came from his lips.

You soon realized that this was partially practical. In the week that you had been there, only two lab techs from your first day remained. The others transferred to different labs or just straight up quit. Thankfully lab techs were in high supply. It _was_ easier to just call them all Jerry, but you felt like an ass for doing so.

Rick hadn’t spoken more than two words to you since your first day. You might as well have been a useless piece of equipment in the lab. Though you rarely saw him, it made it easy to bury yourself in your work. You rose with the sun and did your best work in the morning hours, which was usually around the time when Rick left or was passed out at his desk. The times he was at his desk, you couldn't help but to curl your lip at the drool dripping from his chin onto his lab coat.

Although it was Friday, little excitement buzzed around the lab. The profession demanded every second of your time and barred any hope of a free weekend. Halfway through the morning, as you were working in your office to set up your new experiment, you heard a loud burp and looked up to find Rick standing in the doorway. His eyes had dark circles under them, making him look even older than he was. He looked like hell, but then again, he always did. Your eyes fell back down to the task at hand as you kept working, uninterested in his presence.

“W-what the fuck are you still doing here? I - _uurp_ \- told you to leave yesterday,” you felt him glance at the white board behind you.

“You told me to leave on Monday, it’s Friday. And I’m sorry to say but my life doesn’t revolve around your commands. I’m here to stay whether you like it or not.” You didn’t look up from your work as you spoke, mocking the boredom he spoke at all times.

Two large, slender hands slammed onto your desk, making you yelp and leap up in response. “What the hell?!”

“Listen here, y-you little bitch. I’m the one in control here! If I say ju-uurp-mp, you just ask how high, g-got it?” he sneered at you, eyes wild and angry.

You clenched your teeth and crossed your arms, noticing his eyes darting down your cleavage before returning to your face.

“If you tell me to jump, _Rick_ , I will gladly do so,” Rick started to smirk and lean back from your desk, clearly pleased with himself, “but when I land, I will make sure that my stiletto heel goes straight through your fucking foot.”

The smirk faded from his face.

He turned and left, leaving you momentarily beaming in pride at your confidence. You began to sit back down and resume your work, but not a second later Rick was back in your office, dumping a load of papers onto your desk. Some of them were moist with what you hoped to god was ethanol.

“W-with your heel in my foot, y-you won’t have anywhere to run, _doctor_. And I do bite,” he spoke low and menacing.

You felt you face start to burn.

“Ru- _uurp_ -n these tests and bring me the results in an hour. And button your f-fucking blouse, this isn’t a strip club,” and then he was gone.

You wanted to yell after him to make one of the Jerrys do it, but you didn’t want to give him the satisfaction. You glanced down to your chest before unbuttoning another button.

The notes he left were a mess and barely legible. But you stacked them neatly, cringing as you touched the wet pages, and headed out of your office to a work bench.

It was a simple gel electrophoresis run, and you finished in no time, organzing the results into a neat table and double checking your calculations. Glancing at your watch, you realized you finished in 20 minutes flat.

 _Trying to waste my time, nice try Rick_. _This isn’t high school chemistry lab_.

He wasn’t in his office, but some condescending orders from the titration room alerted you to his location. A terrified looking Jerry ran past you as you entered. You thrust the results at Rick as he set up the apparatus.

“Here. Next time get a Jerry to do your-“ as soon as the paper left your hand to his he smoothly passed them over a Bunsen burner without looking up, only letting go when the flames licked at his digits.

You watched, mouth agape, as the ashes swirled on the work bench.

“Wr-wrong. Do it again.” He sounded annoyed at your presence.

“Wha- how the hell can you tell they are wrong if you don’t even look at them?!” you challenged, lip curled in anger.

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw a few Jerrys glancing your way from outside the room.

“Because you aren’t as f-fucking smart as you think you are, sweetheart. Jerry co- _uurp_ -uld have done better. Don’t be sloppy.”

He glanced over his shoulder at you, clearly hoping to see your face red. But his jaw clenched when he noted your even further unbuttoned blouse. You spun on your heel and went to start over without saying a word.

30 minutes later, with the same results as before (that you knew you would get), you went to his office and handed him the pages. He awarded them a two second glance before crumbling them in one hand and tossing them over his shoulder.

“A-are you even trying? I thought you said you were qualified,” he stood up and brushed past you, yelling “do it again,” over his shoulder as he headed out of the lab and into the lobby. You could feel yourself shaking in anger as you started again.

And again. And again. And again.

Six hours later your determination was starting to crumble. You were pissed, tired, and ready to murder your boss. You had so much of your own work still to do, but you couldn’t let him win.

Not him. Not that asshole.

You knocked on his office door, smiling sweetly as he granted you access. He was leaning back in his chair, headphones around his neck, and feet propped on the desk as he tuned a guitar. It was an odd sight to see in a lab, but at this point you wouldn't have been surprised if you walked in on Rick fucking a giraffe.

“Here you are, I hope you find this satisfactory,” you grinned, laying the papers _oh-so_ gently on his desk.

“W-what are those?” he asked, his long fingers gracefully moving along the guitar, plucking the strings to test their tautness.

“They are the results of the gel electrophoresis that you asked for. Again.” You forced smile and gritted your teeth.

“You’re not still w-wasting your time on that, are you? Jerry did it for me - _uurp_ \- hours ago. Go home, you probably have a date and some d-dick to suck.”

He plucked another string, analyzing the tune and tweaking it ever so slightly. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. You briefly envisioned snatching the guitar from his hands and smashing it to pieces on his desk.

“Goodnight,” you forced out of your dry throat, fighting the bile that threatened to choke you.

“W-was I right?” He asked, still not looking up at you as he continued to work the guitar. He burped loudly.

“About?”

“ _Jeeeeesus_ you’re f-fucking stupid. About sucking your date’s dick tonight.” He finally looked at you, trying to keep his lips from twisting into a malicious smile. He was so pleased with the flame he fanned in you all day.

You paused for a moment, considering the words rolling around in your mouth.

“No, but I do have a redhead’s pussy to lick clean after dinner. You can think about that while your lonely ass jacks-off tonight. See you tomorrow.”

And with that you grabbed your coat and bag and left the lab without looking back. As you stood in the elevator you almost regretted not turning back to see what you were sure was the frame worthy face of Rick Sanchez.


	3. Chapter 3

You fought back tears as you drove home, thankful that rush hour was over. You just wanted a hot bath and a large glass of cabernet. Your comment to Rick had popped into your head without thought, and now you were paying the consequences. You almost wished you were fucking that hot red-head tonight, but you left her back in your old city at your old job. Well, she left you and then you _actually_ left to accept your new job. She was too busy cheating on you to care as you moved your life across the country. But now with that small amount of information, even if it was just the hair color of an ex-girlfriend, you gave Rick too much.

As you unlocked your apartment door and stepped inside, you could not help but replay the events of the week in your head. Was it everything you wanted and more?

Was it true that meeting your hero was the worst thing you could do?

Let alone _work_ for your hero?

But you knew he was an ass, everyone in the scientific community did. And yet here you were, a week in, and you felt so… _alive_. Rick woke something in you that wanted to fight, that loved the scent of confrontation and licked its lips in anticipation. He challenged you and got under your skin like no one ever had.

You stripped down to your bra and panties and started to run a bath, pouring in some luxurious bubble bath that filled the room with the scent of fresh cut peonies. You turned on your radio, which hadn’t left the jazz station, and walked to the kitchen for some wine. As you rummaged through your liquor cabinet you decided it was more of a rum night. Skipping a glass entirely and taking the bottle with you to the bathroom, your bra and panties were left forgotten on the floor as you settled into the tub.

You couldn’t help but to release a loud moan as you felt the hot water bite at your skin. Goosebumps prickled your skin and your nipples hardened at the sudden change in temperature. You took a swig of the rum, and then another, and another, before leaning your head back and enjoying the soft music as it floated through the bathroom. It wasn’t long before you felt your legs get warm from the alcohol. You were surprised as the fire spread to your core.

Then he was back in your mind, having only given you a moment of relief. You thought of how he looked tuning his guitar, long legs propped up on his desk.

You started to spread yours in the bath.

The way he pretended you weren’t even there while focusing every ounce of his concentration on the way you filled the room.

Your hand dripped into the water, past your navel.

His eyes mocking you any time he looked up and down your body, always devouring the sight of your breasts. You couldn’t blame him, you loved a nice pair of tits just as much.

You reached your free hand up to gently pinch your nipple before rolling it between your fingers, a small sigh escaping your lips. Your eyes fluttered in pleasure.

You wondered how he’d fuck you; perhaps teasing and slow, drawing out every shiver of your body, making you beg to ride his cock. Or maybe angry and rough, pushing your head into the mattress while raising up your ass to make his.

Your fingers began to dance around your clit, circling it at first before applying light pressure, making your hips buck in anticipation. You were already so wet by the time you slid a finger into your tight cunt. It had been so long since you had been properly fucked. It made your mouth water to think about all the ways he could make you orgasm.

You inserted a second finger into your tightness and began to fuck yourself. Your pussy contracting as you arched your fingers to hit that tender spot of your inner wall. You brought your other hand down from your nipples to rub rhythmic patterns on your clit. You were soon riding both hands, feeling the warm crest of orgasm build. Your muscles began to tighten as you moaned crudely. You pictured him making you crawl across the counter to him, his mouth watering as he unbuckled his pants, freeing his-

“I wonder w-what you’re thinking about, sweetheart.”

Your eyes snapped open, heart racing as the familiar voice danced along with the jazz music that filled the room. Your whole body was flushed, your face burning, and your heart threatening to deafen you as Rick leaned against the doorframe of your bathroom. Hands stuffed in his lab coat pockets, his face bore no sign of emotion. No cocky grin or dissatisfied smirk. He looked at you with an intensity that stripped you to your core.

As you were frozen in place, the music hung between you two, heavy and sultry. Rick slowly walked over to the tub and crouched down to rest his forearms on his thighs. He glanced at the near empty rum bottle forgotten on the floor, eyebrow cocked, and then back at you.

You couldn’t move, you couldn’t speak. But you weren’t afraid, it was fascinating to watch him so close, like the way vapor froze in slow, tantalizing patterns on a cold day. Without breaking eye contact, he reached out his hand, stopping right in front of where you were covering your naked chest.

“G-give it to me, baby girl,” his voice was firm and demanding. Mesmerized, you slowly reached out your left hand, but he clicked his tongue causing you to freeze. You retracted the hand in understanding and instead reached out your right. He moved quickly, snatching your wrist tight in this grasp. You sucked in a sharp breath of air, the walls of your pussy still humming having been so close to the edge.

Rick broke eye contact only to examine your index and middle finger, still slick with your arousal. He was analytical, taking in every detail, cataloging it in his mind. It was methodical, erotic, and almost too much to watch. And when he lifted them to his lips, sliding them past the small opening he made, you moaned with such need that his eyes snapped back to yours. He licked and sucked your fingers clean before removing them from his mouth with a pop. Your half-lidded eyes felt heavy and your mouth watered to taste him with your arousal in his mouth. Entranced, you moved towards the edge of the tub, reaching out to hold his face in your hand. But he moved quicker.

His hand was on your throat as he yanked your face towards his, stopping just before your lips touched.

The smirk you hated more than anything pulled at his lips, mocking you and drawing you in.

“Wh-where’s the red head you were so _eager_ for,” he growled, hand tightening. “Y-you’re a lying tease, aren’t you? I could see it in your eyes when you left. Fu-fucking slut, coming into _my_ lab and telling _me_ what to do. Getting my dick - _uurp_ \- hard with those shirts you wear. I’m a _fucking god_ , do you understand?”

His grip was so tight on your windpipe that you couldn’t answer. Your hand flew to his wrist in panic. He ignored it but loosened his grip some so your airway could open. You sucked in the warm air that hung between the two of you, chest heaving.

“Probably still fucking her neighbor and forgetting my name,” you choked out between gasps for air.

Your core burned, you were aching with need. All you wanted was to pull him into the tub and ride him until you couldn’t walk. But a danger lurked behind his eyes that kept you at bay. He unceremoniously released you and stood up after a moment.

“Y-you have a ton of work to get through since you - _uurp_ \- wasted so much time today. G-get to the lab early tomorrow.” He started to walk about before stopping to turn slightly.

“A-and don’t even _think_ about touching yourself again until I say so. D-do you understand?” His voice was low and dangerous, eyes narrowed.

“Yes,” you breathed out, not registering what that agreement meant.

“Yes, _what_ ,” he snapped.

“Yes…sir.”

“That’s right. O-only good girls get to cum. And you’ve been far from good.”

And with that, he left you shivering in your tub while soft trumpet and piano notes swirled in the steamy air.


	4. Chapter 4

You nearly smashed your face into the bathroom floor as you rushed to get yourself out of the tub. Your naked body was still covered in suds as you slid on your bathrobe and ran through your apartment. You checked every door, every lock, every window, yet...you found nothing out of place. No signs of forced entry. Nothing that alerted your senses to how the _hell_ Rick got into your apartment.

Your heart raced as you double checked everything again, but the soft buzz of your phone distracted your frantic pacing. You shouldn’t have been surprised to see who it was from, but still your heart jumped. When had he put his number in your phone?

**Rick: Stop running around, you're not going to figure out how I got in**

You frowned. How did he kn-

**Rick: Rinse off and get to bed. Be at the lab at 7am**

You spun around, looking again for something, just _something_ that was out of place in your apartment. Maybe he installed a camera? The man was crazy enough to walk in while you were masturbating, so you didn’t put stashing a camera in your place past him. Another soft buzz came from your phone.

 **Rick: I fucking said stop it, go to bed.** **And remember, only good girls get to cum. Don’t even think about touching yourself**

You narrowed your eyes and responded, still shaking slightly with adrenaline.

**You: Fine, Rick. I’m going to bed.**

Although you were a little buzzed, you were thankfully coming out of the haze of your arousal. You put down your phone and took a deep breath. He was insane. This was insane. You didn’t need an old man who was your _boss_ telling you when you could and couldn’t orgasm. But still, the way he had licked your fingers clean made you shiver. You went and drained the tub, ignoring the buzz of your phone. You showered to rinse off the sticky bubble bath that still clung to your skin before drying off and putting on a fresh pair of pajamas.

After checking all the doors and windows one last time, you headed to bed, realizing you were much more exhausted than you thought. You rolled over to put your phone on silent and saw another message waiting for you.

**Rick: If you acted half as sweet as you taste, you wouldn’t be in this predicament. You better not be a bitch tomorrow, I won’t be in the mood for it**

You put your phone on silent after setting an alarm and tried to will the wetness between your legs to stop.

Thankfully, sleep came quickly.

* * *

 

The sharp ring of your alarm startled you from your sleep the next morning.

 _Fuck_.

You had nothing but dreams about your ex lavishly eating you out all night, causing you to soak your panties. Spreading your legs and starting the process of relieving your aching pussy, you froze as the memories from the night before came rushing back.

 _Fine_ , you thought, _I’ll play his game for a little while. We will see how much he likes me when I haven’t orgasmed for a while_.

You got ready, not really caring what you looked like, never usually doing much to yourself when you went into the lab on weekends. Besides, you knew Rick already wanted you, why else would the creep have snuck into your apartment to watch you bathe? You had no reason to impress him, so you grabbed your keys and bag before heading out the door, paying extra attention to lock it.

There was no traffic thanks to the inane time Rick expected you to be at work on a Saturday. You used the drive to ponder how he had kept tabs on you, got into your apartment, and slipped out without a problem. Had he put some sort of tracker into your bag? You pulled over quickly and searched it, finding nothing. You had to speed for wasting time, yawning as you parked and headed into the building. After riding the elevator to your floor, you were shocked to see Phil at the lobby.

“Phil? What are you doing here on a Saturday?” He looked up at you from his keyboard.

“Dr. Sanchez does not like it when he is here, and I am not. He makes me come in anytime he does.” He smiled kindly at you.

You noticed how tired he looked, sympathizing immediately.

“What does he even have you work on, if you don’t mind me asking?” You were curious as to what Rick could possibly need his receptionist on-call for.

“Oh, I take phone calls from clients, answer all of his emails, work his schedule around, organize his travels; all the things that he would never do himself.”

You both chuckled, knowing perfectly well that was true. Your phone softly buzzed, an angry text awaiting you.

**Rick: it's past 7, stop flirting with Phil and get your ass in here**

“I have to go,” you said, quickly unlocking the door with your badge.  

When you opened it, you groaned in disgust at the mess before you. The lab was beyond filthy, having been spotless when you had left the night before. Rick was in his office as you walked by, though you didn’t bother looking at him as you tossed your stuff onto your own desk. You headed back out to the small kitchen tucked away to the right of your office, realizing you forgot to eat anything before running out of your apartment.

You made yourself a cup of coffee and toasted a bagel from the fridge, taking your sweet time just to agitate him. CoreLab kept everything stocked to the brim, hoping to dissuade the scientists from ever leaving. You liked to keep work at work, however, instead of allowing it to enter your home. Unlike certain blue-grey haired monsters that you knew...

When you finally walked back, noticing Rick’s sudden absence from his office, you about choked on your bagel when you entered yours.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing you maniac!” you fumed.

An entire experiment was commencing on your desk, the apparatuses burning and smoking with glassware and chemicals everywhere. Your bag had been tossed to the floor carelessly while Rick was erasing your whiteboard with his sleeve and writing his own work.

“E-everything is dirty out there, calm y-your tits. I assure you my work is - _uurp_ \- much more important.” He didn’t even turn to look at you, pretending to be uninterested in your presence, again.

“No, no, no, no this is unacceptable, the entire reason I came in today was to continue _my_ work! You’re erasing it!”

You set down your drink and bagel on a bookshelf and fretted over your desk, trying to find space to adjust things. This was fucking insane, anger raged inside of you at the disrespectful pissing contest Rick was initiating. You were tired, hungry, and not in the mood to handle his shit. He belched as he continued to work on your board, still refusing to turn and face you.

It was all too much, and you snapped.

“Get out.” Your fists were clenched as you hissed the words at him.

“Nooooo can do sweetheart, I-I just told you that my work is-“

In one giant swoop of your arms, everything that had been on your desk crashed onto the floor. Glass cracked and the contents of the beakers spilled everywhere, soaking the papers that floated slowly down onto the mess.

“Do I have your fucking attention now, Rick?!” But before you could turn to face him, his hand weaved into your hair and yanked you backwards toward him.

He slammed you against the back wall of your office that was made entirely of windows, making them shutter at the contact of your body. His hand was on your throat and his eyes wild. If you hadn’t been just as angry, you would have been terrified for your life. You put both your hands on his arm as his grip tightened.

“Y-you stupid cunt! Do you have any idea wh-what you just did!?” His drool sprayed everywhere as he screamed at you.

You didn’t care, you were not backing down. You didn’t care how hot last night had been. You didn’t care that you were getting wet _again_ with his hand around your neck. You just wanted to make him look at you, acknowledge you, and stop acting like you were shit on his heel.

“Y-y-you wanna to play this game, bitch? Fine!” he released his vice-like grip on you and began to destroy the rest of your office, smashing anything in his way.

You sprinted past him, ignoring the sudden confused look on his face before the realization that hit him. You turned sharply into his office and began tearing at anything and everything you could get your hands on. He was on your back fast before you could do too much damage, lifting you as your kicked and cursed at him. After a momentary power struggle, you were both on the floor, wrestling and screaming like animals at one another.

“I-I could FUCKING end you! You-you’re lucky to even be here, working in _MY_ lab!” he momentarily gained the upper hand, straddling you and pinning your hands above your head on the floor.

You cursed that he was much stronger than his lean frame made him look.

“Fuck you, _Rick_ ,” you snarled, “you may be brilliant, but that doesn’t mean you get to treat me like shit! I’ve worked my ass off to get here, and I don’t care if I have to fight you _every_ single fucking day, I swear to god I’ll do it! And I’ll outlast you!”

One of his hands came down and smacked you across the face, though not hard enough to cause any damage, you were momentarily stunned. He was looking down at you with such rage and conquest. Such _need_. You curled your lip and did the only thing you really could in that moment.

You pursed your lips together and then spit the contents of your mouth onto his face.  

_Oh fuck._

He released your hands and you stayed frozen, unable to move, too shocked at what you had just done.

You just spit on Rick Sanchez.

On his face.

 _On Rick Sanchez’s face_.

His eyes were closed, as if willing himself not you kill you then and there. Without warning, a laugh erupted from your chest and escaped your lips. And then you were laughing so hard, both of your bodies shook as you cackled and snorted with laughter beneath him. You ran your hands through your tangled hair and laughed uncontrollably, shaking your head in disbelief and wheezing.

Rick continued to straddle you as he slowly raised his lab coat sleeve, wiping your spit off his face. You stopped laughing the second he opened his eyes and looked down at you. It was then, as you paused your laughing, that you realized how hard he was, straining through his dark pants. You felt him hot and ready against your waist, his eyes showed nothing but his merciless arousal.

You felt yourself grow even more damp as you pressed your thighs together tight, a small “ _oh_ ” escaping your lips. He placed his hands on either side of your head and lowered his face down to yours. Lips parted slightly and chest heaving, you couldn’t look away from his deranged face as it approached yours. You smelt his breath, the lingering scent of cheap booze filling the space between you.

You were prey trapped beneath a _very_ hungry predator.

“Pr-pray to your gods, sweetheart,” was all he managed to say through clenched teeth.


	5. Chapter 5

A voice from the doorway awkwardly cleared its throat before speaking.

“Um, Dr. Sanchez? The board meeting has already started. Should I tell them you, er, won’t be attending? I tried to call you, but you weren’t answering...”

A very red-faced Phil stood in the doorway, doing his best to look at the ground. You tried to wriggle out from under Rick, suddenly remembering your dignity, but he refused to move or release his vice-like grip.

Rick pressed his erection further into your hip, leaning down to hiss in your ear, “Aren’t you oooone lucky b-bitch," With that he stood up gracefully, leaving you a sweaty and disgruntled mess on the floor. “I will head up there now, tell them - _uurp_ \- Dr. Rose will be attending as well.”

You got to your feet quickly and attempted to straighten your shirt as you spoke.

“Yeah, no, I’m not going anywhere. I have work to finish, an office to clean, and I am nowhere near dressed well enough to attend a board meeting. Is that why you wanted me to get here early? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Your annoyance was back as you attempted to ignore the fire still burning between your thighs. Rick ignored you, _shocker_ , opening a drawer to get a clean lab coat while shrugging his other one off. You noticed it had gotten quite dirty during your little power struggle.

“You’re attending, or you’re fired. Your choice, I-I don’t really give a fuck either way,” he started to walk out of his office, hands shoved in his coat pockets.

You looked at Phil, his face was still red as he looked everywhere in the room except at the two of you.

“I really suggest you go Dr. Rose, I will call someone to, uh, take care of the mess in your office,” Phil was already pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialing away.

You smiled in embarrassed appreciation and ran to grab your lab coat from your office, trying to catch up with Rick. As you entered the lobby the elevator was starting to close with Rick inside, unscrewing the lid to a flask.

“Rick, hold the-“

“Nope.” He burped. And with that the doors shut.

 _Son of a bitch_.

Aggressively punching the button, you watched the elevator’s numbers descend, stopping at the third floor. Tapping your foot impatiently, you thought of three creative ways to decapitate Rick.

* * *

 

After several minutes of trying to find the board room, you slipped inside two large oak doors. Thankfully, no one paid you much attention as you took the only remaining seat to Rick’s right. He was leaned back in his chair, arm draped nonchalantly over the back of it as he took swig after swig from his flask.

 _Real professional, asshole_. 

There were about 20 or so people sitting in the room at the large table, none of whom seemed too bothered by Rick’s behavior. Various drinks and breakfast items were laid out on the table before you, catered from a local bakery. You grabbed a muffin and began to peel away the paper around its base, suddenly remembering your hunger.

A man in a suit was giving a presentation at the far-right end of the table, using a projector to outline various budgetary figures and display. You paid close attention, wishing you had brought a pad and pen with you to take notes.

All of a sudden, you felt a warm hand move to your knee before slowing trailing up your thigh underneath the table. Your head snapped to your left, but Ricks face betrayed no sign of acknowledgement. You began to reach your hand down to end his assent north when the man at the front of the room turned to speak to you.

“Our new Doctor, it is a pleasure to have you here.” He said warmly.

Your head snapped towards the front of the room as you forced a smile. Rick’s hand began its original course as it snaked further up your thigh towards the radiating heat of your core.

It would have looked odd to move your hands under the table to stop Rick when all eyes were on you, so you kept them clasped in front of you on the dark wood of the conference table. You smiled widely, trying to ignore Rick’s tantalizingly slow advances.

“Thank you very much, I am very happy to be here.” Your voice was smooth and steady despite the way your heart was quickening with each inch Rick's hand progressed.

The man at the front began again, unaware of the inappropriate behavior below the wooden table.

“We will need some representatives at the symposium being held in Beijing next week,”

Rick’s hand dipped directly between your thighs as he brushed against your slit. You spread your legs a little further despite yourself, the inappropriate contact increasing your arousal tenfold. You could practically feel Rick smirk behind you as the man continued.

“I know it's short notice, but the board thought perhaps you and Dr. Sanchez could attend and represent the company, seeing as your current work coincides with the symposium’s focus.”

Rick was applying more pressure to your hot center, using his index and middle finger to rub small but firm circles over your swelling clit.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea,” you lied, hoping your face bore no signs of your arousal.

You shifted slightly and pressed further into Rick’s hand, which he awarded with faster movements of his hand.

“Dr. Sanchez, could you have your receptionist schedule everything as soon as possible? We were thinking you could leave in two days’ time to be able to tour the new international research lab before the symposium. Report back to us with anything you find important, as always.” The man looked past you towards Rick.

“Whatever,” Rick burped, leaning forward to give him a better angle to discretely rub your cunt.

 _Fucking hell_.

“Wonderful, we will give you two access to the company jet and the suite CoreLab has in Beijing. We will see you both when you arrive back in two weeks. Take good notes, please, Doctor.”

You had begun to fade out of the conversation as Rick aggressively and skillfully rubbed you through your panties, but you cleared your throat and nodded.

“Yes, of course. I will make sure to represent CoreLab to the highest level of professionalism.” You smiled as you spoke, hips discretely bucking against Rick’s hand.

With that, the meeting was adjourned, and Rick smoothly removed his hand from your crotch and began to stand. Your hand snapped to his wrist to prevent his departure and he looked down at you, surprised but smirking.

“Dr. Sanchez, perhaps we should stay a moment to outline everything we will need for the symposium.” You spoke with authority and confidence, letting him know exactly what you wanted.

“That is a wonderful idea,” the man who gave the presentation said, clearly thinking that you were wrangling in the difficult Dr. Sanchez. “You two are welcome to stay here and sort things out. Feel free to use my receptionist down the hall if you need anything.” He smiled and ducked out of the room without another word, offering a small wave.

The last of the board members left as well as they murmured about other projects and meetings, and soon the heavy doors shut behind them with an echoing click. You stood quickly, moving around the large table and went to lock the doors, turning when you were finished to face Rick. He was still leaning in his chair, a large smirk spread across his lips, eyeing you hungrily. Without your eyes leaving his, you pushed two chairs out of the way and began to hoist yourself onto the table, hands and knees resting onto the cool wood.

“I have been soaking wet for far too long, _Rick_.”

He looked suddenly serious, a momentarily shocked as you crawled across the table to him in a display of power. The moment passed as he looked down to your shirt that was gaping open, breasts displayed for him to see. He pushed back his chair a little to give you room as you swung to your ass and scooted to the edge of the table, pulling him by the collar of his lab coat.

“And despite my best efforts to maintain some semblance of dignity, I am losing that resolve.” You breathed heavily and you spoke, eyes analyzing his features for a reaction.

“A-all you have to do is ask, _s-sweetheart_ ,” his voice was husky, edging on cocky as he ran his hands up the sides of your thighs.

He was clearly pleased with the mess he had made of you, his signature smirk still playing at the corners of his lips.

“Please, _please_ , let me cum,” you leaned your face in close to his as you spread your legs in invitation.

“And why do y-you think you deserve that, huh? C-convince me,” he mocked you as he started to unbutton your pants, face dipping close to yours.

“We are going to be halfway across the world together, using the company’s private suite,” you whispered, your eyes fluttered for a moment as he dipped his hand into your pants. He couldn’t help but moan as he felt how soaked your panties were. “And if you don’t think I am going to fuck you on _every, single, surface,_ of that place you are sadly mistaken, _sir_.” You punctuated each work with a sharp breath and a roll of your hips.

With that he stood sharply, his chair clattering behind him as he used his large hand to push you back onto the table. He grabbed your pants and gave a sharp tug as you lifted your ass, allowing him to remove them.

 _Fucking finally_.

“Y-you think you’re going to be fu- _uurp_ -fucking me? _No one_ fucks Rick Sanchez. I will be the one dominating that begging cunt of yours. Understand, b-bitch?”

One hand was on your throat again and you shuddered at how much you fucking loved it. He pressed the other hand firmly but motionless over your panties. You whined and attempted to grind against the pressure, to which he squeezed your throat tighter.

“ _Answer me_ ,” he growled, voice low and dangerous.

“ _Yesss_ , yes sir. Please, I just need to cum already. Please, _please_ make me cum and you can do whatever you want to me during the trip.” All your dignity was gone as you begged, trying again to roll your hips against his motionless hand, desperate for relief.

“Are y-you going to keep fighting me all the fucking time? Huh? That pisses me th-the fuck off-” he continued to speak with menace in his voice, slowly starting to move the base of his palm in circle on the apex of your labia.

“Yes, Rick,” You replied honestly.

He froze again, eyes dark and angry, but you continued to speak despite his hold on your throat.

“I’m going to keep pissing you off because I know you fucking love it. No one ever challenges you or questions you. I’m going to make you so angry all the time you won’t be able to stop yourself from fucking me into submission.” You looked at him before reaching up to grab his face with both hands.

“And the best part is, I _need_ you to dominate me. Make me your fucking whore so I can be yours Rick.”

You brought his face to yours as you kissed him. His lips were soft and wet with the coating of alcohol and drool that resided there. He growled a loud, “fuck” into your lips before he began to ravage your mouth, teeth and tongue demanding entrance.

You knew he was going to leave bruises on your neck as he squeezed harder. He wanted you to _know_ that he was making you his, a fucking honor in his book. You both finally broke away for air after he was satisfied with your compliance, and he moved his hands to lift your shirt, exposing your bra. You arched your back as he bit your nipple though the fabric before shoving the entirety of the bra down to expose your tits. He sucked and bit the taunt flesh, rolling your nipples in his mouth before using his hands to push your ankles back on the table, opening your cunt to him completely.

“Y-you wanna cum, baby?”

How he still had _any_ control was beyond you, but you bucked your hips in response, breasts heaving with every breath you took.

“Please, I know I don’t deserve it, but I _need_ it.” You were clawing at the table, more pain than pleasure at this point as your swollen vulva pulsed.

Without warning, his hot mouth was on your cunt, devouring you over your panties. He wasted no time swirling his tongue around your clit, his saliva mixing with the dampness of your arousal. You were already so close, the crest of your orgasm surging back with a vengeance, threatening to drown you in bliss. Your hands went to your breasts as you teased your nipples, pinching and tweaking them roughly.

Rick prodded your opening with his tongue, swirling it in circles before laying it flat and moving slowly all the way up your slit. He could tell you were close and basked in the control he had over your pleasure. He applied pressure to your clit, still sucking it through your panties and as he hummed in the back of his throat. Warmth began to spread from your core as your orgasm hit hard, causing you to buck wantonly into his mouth. Rick held your hips tight, not letting go as you rode his face through your orgasm, moaning and thrashing in pleasure. You had tears in your eyes as the walls of your cunt contracted over and over again, sending pleasure shooting down your legs as wave after wave crashed over you. As you started to come down, Rick began sucking at your sensitive nub again, and without warning, you were cumming all over again.

“ _Fuuuck Rick_ ,” you moaned, fully aware that you were a mess, dripping and writhing in pleasure.

Every muscle ached as he continued to fuck you with is mouth, drawing every contraction of pleasure from your pussy out of you. Your arched back finally collapsed onto the table, twitching and unable to move in exhaustion. You swallowed hard, licking your dry lips and opening your eyes slightly to see Rick wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked utterly pleased with himself as he lifted the dead weight of your hips and slid your soaked panties off your legs.

He balled them up in his palm before he brought them to his nose and inhaled, closing his eyes.

“ _Christ_ , y-you smell as good as you taste. H-have you been wearing these since last night?”

You nodded lazily, still numb from the multiple orgasms he had pulled from you. He moaned at the response, lewd and proud.

"These are mine now - _uurp_ \- slut.” He held your eyes as he shoved them into his lab-coat pocket.

You didn’t care that he took them as you continued to float, your ears ringing loudly as your heart attempted to slow. He merely chuckled at your current state, and you were sure it was a sight to see. Shifting up to your forearms, you looked down and realized you had made a mess on the table; it was slick with copious amounts of your cum and his saliva.

“C-clean yourself up and go home. Start packing, I-I’ll have Phil arrange everything. Make sure you bring some nice, uh, lingerie,: he eyes ran over your body, "I like unwrapping my sluts.”

And with that he walked around the table, unlocking the door and starting to leave.

“Wait, Rick!” You rolled over to face him, hoping no one saw you through the partially cracked door. “Don’t you want me to -you know- take care of you?”

He must have been painfully aroused after the show you had given him...

“T-that was so hot, baby, I’m not even em-embarrassed to say I already came.” He smirked.

And then he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

You awoke hours later, just in time for dinner. You stretched your body, curling your toes and moaning in satisfaction. You felt so damn _good_. You hadn’t felt so satiated in a long time. You heard your phone softly buzz on the nightstand next to your bed. You rolled over to check it.

**Rick: Good, you're awake. Start packing, Phil arranged everything for the trip, we leave in the morning**

The hum of fear settled into your chest as your heartrate increased. You did not like not knowing how he kept tabs on you.

**You: How did you know I was awake? I do not like feeling like my privacy is being invaded**

You stretched again and then walked to the kitchen to start dinner. After a few minutes of wondering why Rick hadn’t responded to you yet, an aggressive knock on the door interrupted your thoughts. You stopped stirring the pasta that was simmering on the stove and quickly ran to the door. As soon as you opened it, Rick brushed past you, halfway through his sentence.

“…so long again to answer the door I’ll just -uurp- bust in here.” He walked to your kitchen, leaving you standing at the door.

“Why come in Rick,” you smiled to the empty doorway, sarcastically bowing and shutting the door. When you walked back to the kitchen he was rummaging through your liquor cabinet, bitching about the lack of “anything good.” You started stirring the pasta on the stove, before turning it off and moving to the sink to drain it.

“So, what brings you here Rick? Did you smell the spaghetti I was making through whatever device you’re using to stalk me?” You dumped the pasta back into the pot and returned it to the stove, checking the meatballs that were cooking in the tomato sauce.

“Y-you can’t smell things through videos you dumbass,” he had settled for a bottle of gin and was rummaging through your fridge for what you assumed was something to chase it with.

“Be rude again and I won’t tell you where the soda is,” you started to slice a cucumber for the salad, making loud noises as the knife pierced the crisp vegetable. Rick glanced down at the cucumber and then back at you. You grinned sweetly.

“Alright, jeez. You’re as insane as I-I am.” He put his hands up in defense. He then picked up his phone from the counter and swiped the screen before showing it to you. Your eyes began to focus on what was before your face. It was a 3D scan of your body that included a grid for scale. It showed your height, your weight, your heart rate, your temperature, your sleep patterns, brain waves, the oxygen content of your blood, your hormone levels, and even your fucking menstrual cycle.

“What the hell, how-“ You were confused, brain racing as you tried to understand.

“When you made it -uurp- clear that you were staying despite me telling you to leave,” he frowned as you rolled your eyes, “I slipped s-some nanobots into your morning coffee so I could keep an eye on you. Ma-make sure you were healthy and shit.”

“You did what?! Is that supposed to be endearing? Are they in my bloodstream? Get them out, NOW!” You wagged the knife aggressively at him.

“Woah, woah e-easy! I had to make sure you weren’t a ro-robot or some shit! Do you have any idea h-how many times that has happened to me?” But you weren’t listening to him as your brain began to put the pieces together.

“That’s how you knew I was masturbating, you watched my heart rate and hormone levels. And then again when I running through the house checking the doors, fear and adrenaline…” you looked at him in disbelief.

“L-look if you’re gonna try to stab me-“ He eyed you and the knife cautiously, but still had that fucking smirk on his lips like he was proud of himself. You put the knife down and turned to the cabinet above the stove, reaching up to grab the tonic water before tossing it to him over the counter.

“Glasses are above the dishwasher,” you said as you resumed preparing the salad. You could feel Rick’s confusion as he cautiously grabbed a glass, not wanting to turn his back to you in case you decided to start slicing with the knife.

“W-what, no angry wrestling match again? I -uurp- was looking forward to that,” he actually looked a little disappointed when you looked up at him in disbelief.

“I am picking and choosing my battles here. You’re lucky I think those nanobots are fucking brilliant. Do you have any idea how many people we could help with those? The internal medicine we could advance? Rick, you’re brilliant, seriously. What processor did you use? Are they remote?” You moved the salad over to the table, followed by two plates and some silverware as you continued to let your questions about the nanobots flow, answering some of them yourself as they left your mouth. “I’m assuming you’re staying for dinner,” you paused in your questioning to look directly at him. You realized that the smirk was gone from his face. Instead, he looked at you in the same scrutinizing and categorizing way he had in the bathroom. You blushed slightly at the memory.

“Y-yes,” he finally said, standing up and walking to the dinner table.

“To which part? The core processor being a part of a-“ your mind started working at the problem again, but he cut you off.

“To dinner. Y-yes to dinner. Do you h-have anything besides this fucking salad? Grass is for -uurp- cows.” You frowned and brought the spaghetti over, setting it down along with the sauce and meatballs.

“Here, you ungrateful beast.” You huffed, returning once more to the kitchen to grab a dry merlot and a wine glass. When you sat back down, Rick was already shoveling the food into his face. You hadn’t really expected any manners from him but were still disgusted. You served yourself and poured a glass of the wine. You both sat in silence for a few moments, enjoying the food.

“I am not gi-giving that technology to anyone,” Rick finally said, mouth still full of spaghetti.

“What, why not?” You knew your face looked dumb with your fork halfway sticking out, but he had to be fucking joking.

“B-because, this planet already has too many people. Life expectancy for the average -uurp- human is too high as-as it is. We would deplete this earth’s resources in less than a decade if I introduced that technology to the market,” he explained a little condescendingly, agitation rising in his tone. You opened your mouth to argue but shut it after a moment. _God damn it, he was right_. You ran the numbers quickly in your head. _Well, it would be a little more than a decade_. You chose to fight that battle another day.

“Okay, fine. Then tell me how you got into my apartment the other night.” You took a sip of wine as Rick belched and helped himself to seconds.

“No can do, s-sweetheart. I’d kill me,” he started shoveling his face with food again. You raised your eyebrow, weighing your options in pursuing the matter further.

“Does it have to do with the ‘this earth’ comment from earlier?” He paused and looked up at you, his expression unreadable. “I am not stupid Rick, you know that. I am fully aware of inter-dimensional theory. Is that what you are referencing?” You had actually spent an entire summer during your graduate studies interning for a researcher who studied the dimensional plains of the universal thread. You by no means understood it as thoroughly as you did chemistry and biology, but it still made some sense to you. Could Rick seriously be talking about alternate realities?

“D-don’t ask questions you don’t want to -uurp- know that answer to.” You could tell he was uncomfortable and trying to backtrack. You decided to drop the topic for the time being. You had enough to worry about at with the upcoming trip to Beijing with your boss that you constantly wanted to fuck.

You stood up and cleared your plate, rinsing it off and placing it in the dishwasher. You started to put the leftovers away before Rick groaned loudly.

“H-how the fuck are you being so calm right now? I ca-came over here, barged in, ate your food, and nothing? N-not one reaction?” he stood up and threw his arms dramatically in the air.

“Oh, so you’re actually aware that you behave like an ass? It’s not just a façade of what comes with being a genius?” he marched over to where you were standing. Smirking, he pulled out his phone and waived it in your face.

“Cut the sh-shit sweetheart, I know how fast your heart is racing. Yo-You’re the one who puts up a façade, not me.” He leered at you and you knew he was right. You were trying to keep your hands from trembling. He excited and terrified you at the same time. What all did he know? What secrets of the universe had his twisted mind unraveled? You thought being calm and restrained would get more information out of him. It had worked, sort of.

“I am just nervous for the trip tomorrow. That’s all. I don’t like to travel.” You looked away from him and continued to clean up the kitchen. You felt him step closer, and then his hands were on your hips as he pressed into you. Your breath hitched at the contact. He felt warm; his tall, lanky frame enveloping yours. You pressed back a little, showing just how much you enjoyed the contact.

“S-such a slut. This trip will -uurp- be fun.” He muttered low in your ear. “I’ll see you tomorrow at the terminal. Don’t for-forget the lingerie. I’ve got a thing for it.” He started to head for the door before stopping to make a comment over his shoulder.

“Oh, a-and the sauce was too salty. You need to work on your cooking.” He ducked out the door as a glass came flying through the air, barely missing its target.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: If you have flight anxiety, this chapter may be triggering to you  
> Thank you all so much for reading! You guys are the reason I keep writing, smooches<3

Packing your bags took less time than you thought. Falling asleep, on the other hand, took just as long as you knew it would. You tossed and turned as your stomach tangled and untangled its knots, the intrusive thoughts terrorizing your subconscious. Around 3:00am was when the nausea hit you. Running to the bathroom, you emptied the contents of your stomach into the toilet.

You were sweating and trembling. The tears started to come as your anxiety overflowed your self-control. Ignoring the rapid buzzing of your phone, you sank to the floor and tried to slow your racing heart. Crossing your legs, you began the deep breathing exercises your therapist had taught you. Inhale for six counts, hold it for three, exhale for eight counts. Slowly but surely, you regained control of your breathing, and then of your heart rate. The tears started to dry, and you pondered taking your medication. You had done so well last time, why was this any different?

Walking back to your bed, your phone continued to buzz agitatedly. You had a ton of messages from Rick, inquiring about your heart rate and temperature, demanding you get to sleep, and even showing some concern for your wellbeing though the string of curses. You responded quickly and put your phone on silent. It wasn’t any of his business.

**You: I told you, I don’t like to travel. I’m going to sleep, I will see you tomorrow.**

Sleep finally took you, but was interrupted a few hours later. Groggily, you got up and made yourself semi-presentable. Your heart rate had increased again, and you decided it was just better to take the pills. You would talk about it with your therapist later to try and sort it out. Taking the medication meant you would have to take a taxi, but you didn’t mind. Making sure everything was locked up, and double checking your to-do list, you left your apartment and walked to the street.

The CoreLab company jet was kept in a secluded hanger at the airport. Having gone through security, you felt your medication finally kick in as you approached the plane. A flight attendant checked all your tickets, passport, and paperwork again before he welcomed you aboard. He introduced himself as Dave and took your luggage for you as you walked up the stairs. You made sure to not look at the cockpit as you stepped onto the plane with your left foot, unable to help the tick. You kicked yourself mentally.

Rick was already in his seat, arms crossed as he looked out the window.

“They -uurp- won’t give me anything to drink since _last time I abused their discretion_.” He mocked the flight attendant’s voice as he pouted in his chair. Clearly, the crew were familiar with Rick and ignored him, ushering you to your seat on the other side of the aisle from him. A female flight attendant handed you a hot towel. You ran it over your face and continued to breathe deeply.

You had been on a company jet once before, but it had been nowhere near as luxurious as this one. There were four seats total, each one plush and as large as a loveseat. Two sat on each aisle, facing each other to allow meetings to run smoothly. They reclined and were adjustable to suit the occupants’ needs, even having seat warmers and massage settings if so desired. There were two small rooms in the back equipped with beds and bathrooms.

Between the two rooms, there was a bar that you couldn’t help but notice was mockingly bare, showing no signs of any sort of alcoholic beverage. You smiled to yourself. Two large, flat screen tv’s were mounted on either wall so that no matter where you sat, there was always one in sight.

Your fingers drummed on your arm rest as you considered taking another pill. You were allowed up to four, but you always got very…odd when you took the maximum dose. The flight attendant told you that you would be taking off shortly.

“S-so what’s your problem? Still c-craving this dick?” Rick smirked at you, leaning over his chair. It was 7:00am, how did he already smell like alcohol? Sex was the furthest thing from your mind as you rolled your eyes at him. He pouted again. The plane lurched forward slightly as it began to move towards the runway, your nails dug into the armrests.

“Oh, y-you’re afraid of flying?” _Like he hadn’t fucking put that together yet_. “It’s going to-to be a looong flight sweetheart. Mi-might as well enjoy it.” He leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head before propping his long legs on the seat in front of him. You stared at his legs, enjoying the sight of Rick stretched out like a cat. His eyes were closed as you devoured the sight of him. He looked like he had actually showered, and you could tell he was freshly shaved. His scent of alcohol mixed with a musky aftershave made your shiver. He was wearing different clothes than normal. Dark pants and a long-sleeved denim shirt with the sleeves rolled up his forearms. He looked handsome.

“T-take a -uurp- picture, it’ll last longer,” he smirked, his eyes still closed.

It was going be a long flight indeed.

Five hours in and you were already praying to gods you didn’t even believe in. The takeoff had been smooth, by the time you reached cruising altitude you felt better. But now the plane was going through some turbulence and you were losing your shit. Your breathing was uneven as your anxiety boiled over again, making adrenaline course through your veins. It made your limbs heavy and tight while racking your head with an aching headache.

The flight attendants had been sweet, offering you various distractions and promising the turbulence would be over soon. You smiled as best you could and declined, causing them to eventually just leave you alone. Rick had been snoring loudly but awoke when the plane started to shake and rattle. He was less than helpful.

“I-if you put your hands up it feels like you’re falling!” he ridiculously stretched his hands up and whooped as the plane took another sudden dip. You closed your eyes and kept seeking out deities to pray to. Rick looked over and realized the seriousness of your face as you clenched your jaw. You noticed him check his phone and curse loudly. “Alright, e-enough of this.” He unbuckled himself and stood up before reaching over and unbuckling you.

“NO!” You screamed, batting away his hands and clinging to your seatbelt for dear life. You were in live or die mode, and Rick was trying to get you killed, you were sure of it.

The flight attendants rushed over to tell Rick to sit down, but he turned to them and spat, “lay o-one fucking hand on me and I’ll throw yo-you out the fucking window.” They froze in fear, clearly heeding his threat, and watched helplessly as he wrestled you from your seat and tossed you over his shoulder. You howled and kicked like a deranged animal as he flipped the flight attendants off, walking towards the back of the plane.

He knocked open one of the bedroom doors with his hip before shutting it and locking it behind him. He tossed you on the bed, quickly blocking you as you clawed to get back in your seat.

“Move you fucking idiot! Let me strap myself back into my seat!” You were pushing him and starting to cry as he wouldn’t budge. You were embarrassed and losing control. You would not have gotten to this point if he hadn’t taken your seatbelt off, you had been doing just _fine_.

“H-hey! Stop -ow!- god damn it, son of a b-bitch,” he pushed you back on the bed and took out his phone, shoving it in front of your face. “You s-see this! This is your h-heart rate and adrenaline levels! You ne-need to calm the fuck down before you give yourself an aneurism!” You looked at the picture of your body and rationally assessed your current state before becoming irrational again.

“If I don’t strap myself in, I am going to die and then I am going to kill you!” you made a move for the door again before Rick grabbed your arms and pinned you down to the bed.

“L-listen, I get it. Your body is just doing wh-what it does best. It thinks you are in dan-danger but you need to just _relax_ ,” he was wrestling with you as you attempted to gain the upper hand. You laughed in his face manically.

“Oh?! I need to relax? Fuck you Rick! I am embarrassed enough without your shit counseling, I need to – “

His mouth covered yours in a forceful kiss. You continued trying to free your arms for a moment before giving in to the kiss, relaxing your body under his. He kissed you firmly, lips molding over your own in wet bliss. His tongue prodded your mouth, asking for entrance. You complied as your tongue began to fight with his for dominance. You brought your legs up and pressed them together, holding him to you. He dropped one of his hands down to the back of your thigh, running his hand up and down before squeezing your ass. You moaned into his mouth, taking the opportunity to pull back some to suck and bite his bottom lip.

“Fuck,” he breathed as he looked down at you pulling at his bottom lip, before crashing his lips into yours again. You hadn’t passionately made out like this in so long, it felt amazing. He tasted unsurprisingly like alcohol, but there was also a richer flavor to him underneath that. It was intoxicating. He finally released your hands from above his head so that you could wrap your hands around his neck, pulling him further into you.

He moved his hands to your waist, gripping you possessively. They then found their way under your shirt. Your skin was on fire as he roamed his hands up your body. His long, intricate fingers found your breasts as he started to tweak and tease your nipples. You pulled away and groaned, grinding your crotch into his. He looked down at you, lips slightly swollen from your nibbles and bites. The smirk you hated crossed his lips.

“Look how fu-fucking eager you are. Dry humping me like a bitch in-in heat.” You bit your lip and nodded at him, playing his little game. He seemed to like that and reached to pull your shirt over your head. Your hands came immediately back down once it was off and made quick work of his shirt buttons. You slide it off his shoulders before pulling his face back down to yours.

Your tongues clashed again, the need steadily increasing. He reached under you and unclasped your bra, his long fingers pulling it from your body before his mouth sought out your nipple. You moaned and ground yourself against him, feeling how hard he was above you. His teeth grazed your nipple as he sucked and teased the soft flesh. He worked his way to the other one, leaving a trail of his spit along the way.

Your hands wove into his hair as you closed your eyes, savoring the sensation. You continued to grind greedily into him, taking pleasure in the small groans your movements elicited from him.

“Mmm you gonna cum in your pants again for me, Rick?” you anticipated the reaction this would get but yelped anyway as he bit down on your nipple, snaking his hand up to your throat. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as he squeezed and leaned down to your ear.

“I-I can’t help it when a dirty fucking -uurp- whore like you dry humps me like this,” he released you and stepped away as he started to unbuckle his pants. You pushed yourself up to watch him, cocking your head to the side. He slid his pants down, leaving on his boxers before crawling back to you. His cock was hard and ready, you could see it as he wrestled to remove your pants. Once they were tossed to the floor, he shoved his nose into your panty covered cunt and inhaled.

“ _Jeeesus_ woman, are you always this fu-fucking wet for me?” he looked up and crawled up your body, biting and sucking as he went. “Flip onto your stomach,” he ordered, eyeing you with hunger. You cocked your head again at him.

“Make me,” you ordered back. _Bad idea_. He slapped your face and grabbed your jaw tightly in his hand.

“Oh s-sweetheart, I’ll fucking _make_ you,” and with that he grabbed your hips with enough force to leave bruises and forced you onto your stomach. You arched your back and pushed your ass into his cock, earning it a hard smack. “You’re such a f-fucking slut for me,” he growled in your ear. He hooked his fingers in the elastic of your panties and slid them down your legs.

You looked over your shoulder and saw him licking his palm in a grotesque display before rubbing it on your bare pussy. The warmth felt amazing as you moaned and pushed back against his hand. His free hand grabbed your hair and held tight, forcing you rock back against his palm.

“I-I could make you cum like this y-you fucking whore. Riding -uurp- my palm like it was the greatest fucking thing you’ve ever had. T-tell me how much you’d like that,” his long fingers prodded your entrance and rubbed your clit.

“I’d fucking love it, Rick, I’ll fuck your hand if you’d like,” you glanced back at him, watching his cock twitch beneath his boxers. He pulled back, leaving you suddenly cold and aching for more.

“Flip back over,” he ordered. You did so quickly, spreading your legs and continuing to rub yourself as he discarded his last article of clothing. You froze for a moment, taking in the sight of him.

He was _much_ larger than you had anticipated. Precum shone on his tip before he took his thumb and rubbed it over the gathering beads. He held it to your mouth and you sucked greedily, scraping your teeth along his digit as he pulled back. “I-I bet that ex-girlfriend of yours wasn’t packing like this,” he stroked himself slowly in front of you as you continued to rub yourself for him. His eyes watched hungrily as you pushed the lips of your cunt apart, dragging your middle finger through your juices and bringing it to your mouth. You sucked it clean before responding.

“Her strap-on was bigger actually, I’m a little disappointed,” you pouted your lips at him. Grabbing your thighs with his nails digging into, he growled. He positioned himself right on top of you, rubbing the fat head of his cock up and down your slickness. You gasped as he rubbed it over your clit and brought his hand again to your throat.

“Y-you fucking smartass. I’m going to g-give you my glorious dick and we-we will see how you feel about that.” He shoved two of his fingers into your mouth, demanding you to suck as he pushed into your tight opening. You clenched against him momentarily, it had been a while since something so big had entered you. But you soon relaxed and closed your eyes as you sucked his fingers. He pushed deep into your tightness and moaned.

“Such a fu-fucking tight pussy,” he grunted, pulling his fingers out of your mouth and grabbing your hips. He angled them just right as he pulled his length back out and shoved it all the way back in. You winced as your walls rejected the size, but he put his hand your clit and started to rub small circles. You were both soon grinding together in unison, the obscene sound of his balls slapping against your wet pussy filling the room. “Te-tell me how much you like my dick in you,” he demanded, increasing his speed.

“God, I fucking love it Rick, let me ride you,” Moaning, you wrapped your legs tightly around him and shifted your weight. He allowed it as you rolled on top of him, clenching yourself around his cock to keep him in place.

You leaned back and rode his cock, his hips pumping into you with each drop of your hips. You felt the warmth of your orgasm starting to build deep in your walls. He reached up a hand to catch one your bouncing tits, pinching the nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

“Te-tell me how much you worship my cock, h-how much better it is,” you smiled down at him as you built up his already huge ego. He loved being told what you thought.

“It’s so good Rick, so fucking good.” You weren’t lying, it felt incredible. Your hips increased their pace as he started rubbing your clit. He angled his hips again so that the textured spot of your inner wall was stoked with each roll of his hips.

“Oh fuck, Rick, yes, goddamn it yes,” you were quickly approaching your orgasm, you felt your walls begin to clench. Rick threw his head back and moaned at this, nearing the edge as well.

“Fucking come on my fat cock y-you slut, milk me fu-fucking dry,” he ordered obscenely, slamming you impossibly hard down onto himself while maintaining his rhythm on your clit. The wave of your orgasm crested, and soon you were twitching and bucking all over his cock, your pussy convulsing and squirting all over him. The sight of your cum leaking down onto him sent him over the edge too as his thrusts became erratic and then he stilled, spilling himself into you.

“FFFUUCCcckk!” he roared loudly as he came, watching you ride through the rest of your orgasm as well. Your legs threatened to give out as you shook over him, your toes curling as the pleasure racked you. Finally, you collapsed on top of him, the stickiness of both of you mixing and lathering your stomachs. You both fought to control your breathing, and you twitched with a moan as he pulled his limp cock from you.

“H-holy shit,” he breathed. You looked up at him, smiling and laughing softly.

“That was a great fuck, much better than that plastic dick I hated so much,” you said, eyeing him as he grinned.

“Hell ye-yeah it was baby, you bet your sweet ass nothing beats the real deal,” he slapped your ass before rolling you off him to his side, where he draped one arm around you. Suddenly, you remembered your surroundings as you flew thousands of feet above the ground. But laying next to Rick, you felt better.

“W-welcome to the mile-high club baby,” he muttered. And soon you were both asleep, exhausted and thoroughly spent.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks!  
> Thank you guys so much for continuing to read and leave your feedback! I am shocked at how many of you are reading this and loving it! It makes me feel so good to know I am writing something people enjoy :)  
> Grad school started back up today so unfortunately there will be some further stretches in-between updates (that is why this chapter was shorter than normal, but also building up to some fuuuun things). I promise not to abandon you! I will write when I have free time, I love where this story is headed and have some fun things planned ahead...  
> Without further ado, enjoy chapter 8! Besos<3

The rest of the flight continued the same way. Every time you started to feel anxious, Rick would fuck it out of you until you forgot you were even on a plane. He left the room only once to get you both some food to regain your energy. A few hours later, the pilots uncomfortable voice came on overhead to inform you both that the plane was about to begin its decent into Beijing. No doubt the flight attendants told him of your and Rick’s inflight activities. Neither one of you had been very discrete, or quiet for that matter.

You dressed yourself in the same clothes as before, remembering that your luggage was inaccessible in the cargo hold of the plane. Returning to your seat, you couldn’t bring yourself to look Dave in the eye as he offered you another hot towel. You had been quite vocal to Rick’s…attention. To your surprise, Dave spoke to you in a hushed tone.

“He can keep going for hours, it’s pretty impressive,” he smiled, quickly scurrying away as Rick sauntered back over to take his seat. You noticed he had actually brushed his normally untamed grey-blue hair and slicked it back loosely with some gel. It made him look younger, you noted, as you turned to speak to him.

“Seriously? You fucked the flight attendant?” you weren’t the jealous type, but you did not enjoy the thought of being a number on someone’s ever growing list. Clearly, it amused Rick.

“Aw, b-baby, you’re not jealous, are you?” He leaned over and attempted to pinch your nipple through your shirt. You slapped his hand away a little too hard, causing him to growl. “F-fucking bitch, seriously? Goddamn,” you rolled your eyes at him. He was such a child at times. “He j-just sucked my dick last time, p-practically begged,” he continued, rubbing his sore hand like a wounded pup.

You felt the plane finally begin to lower out of the sky as you raised the window at your seat. The hazy clouds blocked most of your view, but you started to make out the tops of buildings and the shapes of civilization.

“So, please tell me everyone here at the symposium doesn’t hate you,” you turned to Rick, arching an eyebrow.

“P-please. These pompous mother-uurp-fuckers worship me. Considering I-I’ve banged most of them and p-put the rest of them in their lowly places. It will be like a Rick’s dick reunion!” he started laughing at his joke, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye as he glanced your way. You didn’t give him the reaction he wanted, choosing instead to gaze out the window as the plane finally touched ground.

You released a breath you didn’t realize you had been holding and waited patiently as you taxied to the terminal.

“I am assuming that Phil sent you the itinerary with all the information. We should have a driver picking us up soon,” you stated. Rick shrugged at you and burped loudly.  You noticed him stuffing a flask back in his bag. How the hell – you shook your head. His alcoholism was not your problem. You held out your hand.

“Give me your phone so I can see what Phil sent you,” Rick complied while mumbling about you being demanding as he started to gather his things. You clicked the screen on and scrolled to open his emails. Unsurprisingly, there were hundreds of them, mostly unopened. Phil’s was thankfully at the top. You glanced through the organized schedule Phil had laid out, suddenly thankful for his attention to detail. You couldn’t have done it better yourself, and that way saying a lot. As you went to hand Rick back his phone, a message popped up above the email.

**Claire: Can't wait to see you later you nasty old man. I've missed you...**

You clenched your jaw. Definitely not the jealous type.

“Here,” you tossed him his phone back before grabbing your things and brushing past him. He didn’t notice your haste. Dave smiled as you stepped out of the plane. You ignored him, feeling your ego swell up. You didn’t wait for Rick as you strode towards the waiting lot. The airport hallways weaved and cut, but you followed the signs and kept your head high. You looked for a sign that had the company’s name on it and found a tall man in a dark suit waiting for you. You walked over to him, your heels clacking loudly on the airport floor. He nodded his head at you.

“Ma’am,” he said, before offering to take your carry on and coat. You handed him your things but kept your purse close to your body. “My name is Joseph. Will Dr. Sanchez be joining us to the suite?” he asked politely, following you as you continued to where you presumed he had parked the car.

“No,” you replied curtly. “He will be taking a cab.” With that, Joseph walked quickly to get in front of you to the car, opening the door for you to slide in the back seat. He put your things in the trunk and got in the driver’s seat.

“To the suite, ma’am?” he asked. You nodded and looked out the window. Your phone buzzed in your purse.

**Rick: Where the fuck did you go??**

The car pulled off, leaving the airport behind. You smiled.

**You: To the suite. See if Claire can give you a ride.**

With that, you turned off your phone and looked forward to the hot shower you were going to take. _Definitely not jealous_ , you thought.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dears!  
> I am so shocked at how popular this fic has become! Thank you to all of you who continue to comment and read. It keeps me wanting to write more and more! Enjoy :)

The suite was excessively gaudy. It was large and modern chic, mixed with romantic colonial. You wandered through the apartment with your mouth hanging open. The kitchen was something out of a magazine with high ceilings, glimmering appliances, and a large center island. The fridge was stocked full as you helped yourself to a cup of yogurt. Ripping off the lid and hunting down a spoon, you continued your self-guided tour. The kitchen was open and connected directly with the living room which showed off a large television and many comfortable sofas and chairs. Each was adorned with comfortable looking pillows and throws. There was a large, oak study that had an expansive library adorning its walls. You couldn’t help but to run your fingers across the cool leather of the books.

There were several half bathrooms, a laundry room (although the kind woman at the front desk insisted on having you send for room service anytime you needed clothing washed), and a meditation room. You sat cross legged on the floor of the dimly lit room and enjoyed the soft bubbling of the water fall on the far side of the room. You finished your yogurt and tossed it in the trash. You got up and walked to the other side of the living room and, to your horror, realized there was only one bedroom. There was a huge bed that could have easily fit five people, a fireplace, a balcony, and a gigantic television. The bathroom was just as impressive with two walk-in closets, a ridiculously large open shower, a spa size bathtub that was built into the floor, and two large vanities. As you walked back into the bedroom you wondered if CoreLab had a permanent lab location in Beijing, you wouldn’t mind transferring if they asked. You flopped down onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. It was only then that you realized there was an ornate mirror on the ceiling, directly over the enormous bed.

“I-I had them install it last ti-time I was here.” Rick’s voice came from the doorway. You jumped despite yourself, but only cast him a weary look before closing your eyes and leaning back on the bed.

“You got here quick,” you commented, sighing at the comfort of the giant mattress threatening to swallow you whole. You felt the bed shift and willed your eyes to stay closed. Rick climbed his way up your body, his warm breath marking his presence as he went. You shuddered but continued to lie still.

“Y-you don’t want to admit it, but you like ha-having me to yourself.” Rick purred against your collarbone, his lips barely grazing the bone. Your skin betrayed you and erupted in goosebumps as your nipples hardened. He noticed. “Say it,” he demanded, hand resting on your hip. You continued to lay motionless beneath him, feeling his agitation and eagerness radiate off him. Then his hand was on your throat yanking you up to him. Your eyes snapped open to see him leering down at you, eyes mad and mouth hungry. You were wet in an instant, but you fought to maintain control.

“B-bite me, Rick,” you growled, not wanting to give him any satisfaction. Something changed in his eyes and suddenly he released you. Your head bounced back into the mattress.

“I-I have all the dick and pussy a man could want he-here at the symposium. I’m not going to-to touch you until you tell me you like having me to y-yourself. We will see how long your-that resolve lasts.” He walked out of the bedroom and went to the kitchen. When he was out of sight you pouted. _Fuck_. That was not how you thought that was going to go. You thought another round of rough sex would have lightened the mood. A knock at the front door of the apartment stole your attention. You got up and glanced at Rick hopping onto the couch to turn on the tv, a bottle in his hand. _Of course_.

You opened the door to find Joseph standing diligently with his hands behind his back.

“Your bags, ma’am,” he motioned to the cart by his side.

“Oh! Yes, thank you. I completely forgot,” you stepped out of the way so that he could wheel the cart in.

“F-fuck you Joseph,” Rick called over his shoulder as he flipped through the channels. Joseph smiled.

“You should never keep a lady waiting, she was eager to leave,” Joseph retorted. Rick turned his body so that he faced you both, arm draped casually over the side of the couch.

“W-what lady?” Rick inquired, raising his brow as he looked you up and down with a bored expression. Your heart dropped for a moment, your confidence faltering. But it passed as soon as it came, and you chose to grab your bag instead of engaging with him. You knew ignoring him would be the most irritating thing you could do.

“If she kills you tonight, I am going to tell the police that you killed yourself,” Joseph chuckled, grabbing another bag and following you. You glanced back and smiled at him. “Your tour of the international research lab is still scheduled for after lunch today, no?” he asked.

“Yes, we should leave here around one,” you checked your watch. That was still a few hours away.

“I will have the car waiting for you out front then,” he said. You both walked back out to the living room. He grabbed the cart as you thanked him again. You reached to your wallet to tip him, but he shook his head. “The company is paying me plenty,” he smiled kindly and left, shutting the door behind him. Rick continued to ignore you as he drank on the couch. You clenched your jaw and went to finally take a shower.

Having cleaned and rinsed yourself of all dirt and anger, you decided that two could play at Rick’s little _game_. He left you alone as your showered, much to your surprise. And also, to your surprise, and glee, you could not find the towels anywhere.

“Rick? Have you seen any towels?” you asked innocently as you walked into the living room. Rick turned to make a rude remark, but he nearly choked on his drink when he saw you glistening and dripping water onto the floor. You felt like Venus being born.

“Oh no-no that is absolutely n-not fair,” his eyes devoured the sight of you. You ignored him and sauntered over to the other half-bath. It was small enough and facing the living room in the right way that as you bent over to check under the sink, your freshly cleaned pussy flashed Rick for a long moment.

“Huh,” you commented, putting your hands on your hips and chewing your lip. “That is so weird that they would forget to give us towels,” you flipped your hair over your shoulder and continued back to the bedroom. Rick’s mouth was hanging open, eyes fuming. “Oh well, guess I will just have to air dry,” you sighed. You threw yourself onto the bed and stretched out, pleased beyond words with yourself. You heard the television turn off. _Oh, how the tables have turned_.

Rick walked into the room as you flipped through a magazine, sprawled out on the bed and ready for Jack to paint you like one of his French girls. You glanced up at Rick.

“Can I help you with something?” you asked, eyes gliding down his body to the bulge straining against his pants.

“No,” he growled. He began to unbutton his shirt and walk to the bathroom. You heard the shower turn on, but noticed the lack of any steam when you poked your head around the corner.

“You’re going to need more than a cold shower Rick! I can be veeery persuasive!” you hollered at the bathroom, flipping through another page in the magazine. You earned no response but could make out the angry ramblings of a horny man.

A few hours later, you and Rick walked out of the building to find Joseph waiting for you both. He opened the back door for you and laughed.

“Decided to take pity on him? I was expecting him to be walking.”

“Poor thing has suffered enough today,” you shot Rick a grin.

“Fuck both of y-you,” Rick snapped as he walked to the other side of the car to let himself in. The cold shower had not done much, and you couldn’t tell if Rick’s hard dick was from anger or desire. Or both.

The ride was only about 20 minutes, during which you enjoyed the scenery Beijing had to offer. The business districts of cities always had such crisp, attentive lines and energy to them. Beijing was no different. The architecture was stunning and distracted you the whole ride, and you found yourself slightly disappointment when Joseph alerted you to your arrival.

You stepped out of the car and were immediately impressed with the sight before you. The international research lab was something to behold. The entrance was completely made of glass, allowing you to see through to the front lobby and then further into the vast gardens that sat manicured behind it. On either side of the lobby were expansive towers than stretched further horizontally than they did vertically. Various scientists, who you assumed were there for the tour as well, spoke with one another as they climbed the steps. Rick was soon by your side and belched loudly. You turned to glare at him.

“I-I’ve seen better,” he said, sounding bored already. He turned to nod at Joseph who returned to the car and left.

“Please try not to embarrass CoreLab,” you said, beginning to follow the sea of scientists before you.

“Do-do you forget who own’s their ass?” Rick demanded, grabbing your arm sharply.

“Hey!” you protested, his grip tightening.

“You be-better not be a fucking tease in here,” he growled, low in your ear. “My requirement sti-still stands. B-but now, you have to beg on your knees,” his teeth bit harshly at your earlobe. You pulled your arm away, hoping the flush creeping up your neck would disappear. Rick noticed, as he always did, and palmed your ass as you walked through the door. You tried to swat him away.

Once inside the lobby, you all gathered at the center and began to chat softly with one another. The language barriers did not prevent too much as old friends greeted one another. Suddenly, a soft and sensual voice spoke from behind you. The sensation of honey being poured down your spine took your breath away.

“Rick, it has been too long,” you turned to Rick who glanced at someone behind you and smirked.

“H-hello Claire,” Rick said, enunciating the name with a tone that made you involuntarily press your thighs together.

_Fuck._


	10. Chapter 10

The woman who stood before you was elegantly tall and had strong curves that demanded your attention even though she was wearing a shapeless lab coat. Her head was adorned with a beautiful crown of dark gray ringlets, she was a goddess demanding to be worshipped. You had no idea how old she was, with the color of her hair being the only indication that she was older than you. She wore gold earrings that complimented her silky complexion and had freckles that dotted her nose and cheeks. She beamed at you, the gorgeous curve of her lips making your breath catch in your throat.

“Good afternoon, I’m Dr. Ermington, but please, call me Claire,” she stuck her hand out to you, which you took a little too quickly. She had a slight accent that lingered at the front of her tongue, but you could not quite put a finger on where it indicated she was from. You knew you were staring at her open mouthed like a carp, but words escaped your brain. Rick barked a rude laugh and skipped quickly through introductions, waving his hand around impatiently.

“H-how did the board -uurp- end up liking the paper you got published?” Rick inquired after a moment, digging into his coat pocket for his flask.

“Oh, you know, a little money thrown at me here, a couple of awards given to me there. The usual,” she smiled warmly at him but turned back to you. Your heart was thumping very loudly.

“What do you think of working with Rick so far?” she tilted her head slightly, her eyes moving across your face with an intimacy that made you warm.

“Oh, well, Rick has been a pain in the ass,” you finally remembered how to speak. “but he is nothing I can’t handle. As I am sure you know, a few years into the profession and you learn how to handle cocky men who think they are the universe’s gift to science,” you glanced at Rick who narrowed his eyes while taking a large swig of his flask.

“I -uurp- _am_ the universe’s gift to science,” he snapped. The beautiful sounds of Claire’s laughter turned your attention back to her.

“It is unfortunate but true. I hope he has been…treating you well?” she was suddenly much closer to you than before, and you had to tilt your head up to look her in the eye. The group around you had increased in size, forcing the three of you to invade one another’s personal space. You felt yourself blushing and knew your arousal was probably obvious. Rick slid between the two of you and began arguing with Claire before you could answer.

“I-I don’t want to share, Claire.” Rick argued, but with a twinge of dare in his voice. Claire just laughed again, throwing her head back. The sound reverberated from deep in her chest, making it hearty and slightly cruel. She leaned over some to look at you over Rick’s shoulder. He was barely taller than her, with the both of them towering over you.

“I have never seen him so possessive before. You must be absolutely _delicious_ ,” she purred at you. You were uncomfortably wet at this point and very much wanted to assert yourself as not an object owned by anyone. But the way Claire looked at you made you submissive and eager to please her. Rick, on the other hand, riled up a fighting animal deep in your chest that he matched in passion. Rick glanced over his shoulder at you with a mock annoyed expression.

“D-don’t even think about it, you’re still in trouble,” he growled at you before turning back to address Claire. “I-if anyone is -uurp- possessive it’s her. She got so-was angry after finding out I let our flight attendant s-suck my dick a few months back.”

“Aw, poor thing just knows what she likes. You are a very impressive and talented specimen after all, Rick. Can you blame the sweet babe?” both of them were facing you now, their heights looming over you with impressive dominance. You chose to focus on Rick, finding your footing and confidence.

“I think we should focus on the task at hand,” you huffed, “this tour is important.” And as though some deity took pity at your unraveling state, the tour guide began to corral you all towards a door to start the facility tour. You walked over with the rest of the group, Rick and Claire following quickly on your heels. You couldn’t help but enjoy their presence as they pressed their bodies greedily on either side of yours.

* * *

 

Hours later, the three of you exchanged stories over dinner and drinks. The restaurant was probably a bit too nice for the three of you to be pounding drinks the way you were, but no one seemed to care. Least of all the waitstaff. They knew a group like yours tended to tip heavily.

The business district was full of dark, quasi modern bistros like this one. You normally did not drink on company trips, but they _were_ footing the bill. Besides, your fourth mojito helped calm the fluttering butterflies in your stomach. The three of you sat at a circular booth in the barely lit corner. You were seated between the two of them and couldn’t help but notice the way they both had been slowly closing in. You knew you were prey, the slow dance of two starving predators hypnotizing you into submission.

“So, Claire, tell me more about your and Rick’s _history_ ,” you asked boldly, leaning back in the booth while sipping your drink. She glanced at the cleavage your posture made and smiled approvingly.

“Well, darling,” she began, reaching to brush a strand of your hair from your face, “we met at this symposium a while back. Not everyone here seems to have the same…appetite as Rick and I do. But having found one another’s company to enjoy, others have joined suit along the way.” She left her hand resting on your arm, her thumb stroking the tender skin of your forearm. You shifted in your seat, attempting to ease the throbbing of your pussy.

“So, what, you guys just go around fucking everyone once a year when you meet up? Like a giant scientist sex club?” you didn’t care that you were being crude, you knew these two would love it. Rick shifted himself closer to you as well, his hand sliding up your thigh. You allowed it, thrilled that he seemed to have forgotten your punishment.

“W-we don’t just _fuck_ anyone, sweetheart. It -uurp- is a very exclusive club,” he was very drunk, his voice low and husky. His hand slid between your thighs and caressed the inner flesh. He did not move it upward any further, however, but you knew he felt the heat radiating from your core. Claire’s hand moved up your neck to your jaw as she turned you to face her. Through drunken, half-lidded eyes you complied, grinning like a fool. She ran a thumb over your plump bottom lip, grazing the wet of your barely open mouth.

“What do you say, my love? Let Rick and I play with you tonight, hmm?” she leaned in close to your ear as you blushed and looked Rick’s way. He hungrily watched Claire as he knocked back the last of his whiskey. “I promise you won’t regret it,” she murmured against your skin, her tongue darting out to trace against your skin. Your inhaled deeply and grabbed Rick’s hand, forcing it further towards your core.

“Am I still in trouble, Rick?” you took the chance to ask him, as his thumb traced the edge of your panties. You looked at him with an equal hunger, licking your lips and breathing heavily as his fingers danced around, teasing you slowly.

“I-I’ll give you-allow a pass for tonight. Sound fair?” Claire continued to nuzzle and suck your neck as Rick leaned in to kiss you, his teeth working your bottom lip. You moaned into his mouth, feeling beyond content as the two people on either side rubbed and massaged you, working little noises from your throat. You pulled back from Rick, leaning in to give him one last chaste kiss before turning toward Claire.

“Let’s go then.”

* * *

 

Joseph was polite and silent as he drove all three of you back to the suite. He must have seen this before as he showed no sign of acknowledgement while the three of you made-out and fondled each other in the back seat. Getting up to the room took longer than probably was necessary. You were a giggling and wobbling mess as you traipsed down the long hallway of the top floor, attempting to dance to the music that sweetly played in your head.

Once inside, the three of you took your time to get comfortable. There was no need to rush. You had the whole evening to yourselves and planned on enjoying every second. Rick slipped off his lab coat and shoes before throwing himself onto the center of the bed. He raised an eyebrow as you allowed Claire to sit on the edge and make you twirl for her.

“Such a gorgeous woman,” she brought her hands to cup your breasts in appreciation. You rested your hands on her shoulders and moved to straddle her. She titled her head up and allowed you access to her mouth. You kissed her greedily, devouring the sweet taste of her. Her tongue was demanding, and you immediately melted under her dominance.

“W-why don’t you ever concede to _me_ like that?” Rick complained, noting the way you always fought against him like your life depended on it. You lazily brought your head up from Claire, who started to unbutton your blouse, kissing her way down your chest.

“Because you love it, Rick. You like when I fight you. Makes your cock so fucking hard for me,” you smiled and stepped back from Claire once she removed your shirt. Rick smirked as you crawled your way across the bed to him, your ass sensually moving from side to side with each forward motion. You then straddled him on the center on the bed, feeling the warm outline of his hard member rub against you. He moaned and sat up to aggressively kiss you, teeth and tongue clashing with yours. You fought back and kissed him with the same vigor, grabbing his hands to guide them to your back so he would take off your bra. He complied and pulled away to toss the offending garment aside. Rick started to suck at your breasts, large hands kneading your ass and slowly pulling your cheeks apart. You moaned and arched your back, one hand resting on his head while the other motioned for Claire to come to you. She pulled her shirt over her head and slipped off her skirt before crawling towards the two of you.

Your heart quickened as she pressed herself against Rick, hands massaging his shoulders as she leaned in to kiss you. You moaned and savored that this was just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was well worth the wait! As fun as that chapter was to write, I am very excited for the next one;) I wanted to give myself a whole chapter to dedicate to their evening...stayed tuned for that...  
> Thank you for your love and devotion as always! <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TADAAA!  
> Sorry this took so long, school has been demanding all of my attention. You all can expect an update once a week from here on out!  
> Here you all go, I hope you enjoy ;)

You and Claire laid in the center of the bed kissing one another as Rick stood to remove the rest of his clothing. You rolled Claire onto her stomach and unclasped her bra, kissing your way down her smooth back. Reaching beneath her, you grabbed her breasts in both of your hands and squeezed lightly. She murmured in a language that was unknown to your ears and breathed heavily. You kissed and nipped her flesh, grinding yourself against her leg as your worked down to her ass.

Her ass was truly magnificent. Sculpted, tight cheeks the seemed to curve forever were straining against her silk panties. Hooking your fingers beneath the elastic, you thumbed them down her legs. She sighed as you kissed her bare cheek, biting it for good measure. You felt Rick’s hands grab your ass, squeezing and rolling the flesh. You glanced back at him and noticed he was painfully aroused. You sat up and leaned against him, grinding your ass against his cock. He moaned and dug his fingers into your hips as you turned your head to kiss him. Claire flipped onto her back and spread her legs, fingering herself as she watched the two of you suck each other’s tongues.  

“Mmm, Rick, why don’t you grab a chair and watch Claire and I? I want you to watch me eat her pussy,” you purred into his ear after breaking the kiss.

“F-fuck, I’d be happy to,” he bit and kissed your neck one last time before shifting from the bed. Grabbing and setting the chair at the edge of the bed, he propped his long legs up and grasped his dick in his hand as he settled his eyes on the two of you.

You started at Claire’s mouth, kissing her slowly. Leaning back, you brought your head back down to suck her nipples, rolling the flesh around with your tongue. She moaned and squirmed beneath you, goading you on.

“May I lick your cunt, Ma’am?” you asked huskily, looking up at her as your breasts grazed her body.

“Yes, _pet_ , you may,” she spread her legs wide for you. You settled between them and glanced at Rick. He watched you hungrily. You positioned yourself so that Rick would have a nice view of your performance.

Kissing the soft flesh of her inner thighs, you moaned at the sight of Claire’s well-trimmed pussy. Her lips were puffy and pink, glistening with arousal. You slowly peeled them apart with your fingers, marveling at the wetness that leaked from her core. Her clit was swollen, the pink of her inner folds begging for your tongue. You happily obliged.

With one long, pressured stipe on your tongue, you licked her from the opening of her cunt to her throbbing clit. She bucked her hips and moaned, looking down at you. You glanced at Rick as you began flicking her clit with your tongue, rolling over the sensitive nub in circles. He was pumping his cock aggressively, alternating slow tugs and rubbing his thumb over his weeping head.

“You like that, Rick?” you let Claire’s wetness drip from your chin as you purred at him.

“ _Jeeesus_ ,” he moaned, “s-stick your fingers in her an-and fuck that pussy,” demanding more from your performance.

 Claire threw her head back and moaned as you quickly plunged two fingers into her slick folds. Her velvet walls clamped down on them and you sucked greedily at her clit.

“ _Goddamn it_ , yes, more, let me fuck your face,” Claire breathed, wrapping her fingers in your hair. You complied, feeling your own wetness trickle down your thigh. Rick noticed. He left the chair and positioned himself behind you, rubbing his thickness between your wet folds.

“Oh Rick, yes,” you hissed, “I want to feel your cock,” you moaned back at him. You continued to suck Claire, enjoying the sweet muskiness of her cunt. You felt her starting to clench around your fingers as Rick put the swollen head of his dick in your entrance. You moaned into Claire, her hips bucking into your mouth. You picked up the pace as Rick sank into you, stretching your walls as he moaned. You could feel Claire was close.

You pushed yourself back onto Rick every time he thrust into you, his pace increasing. You flattened your tongue and rolled Claire’s clit in circles while hitting her g-spot with every arch of your fingers. She moaned and pressed your face into her, and soon her thighs clenched together, forcing you to take her cum as she screamed in her foreign tongue. Rick followed soon behind her, filling you with his warm load while digging his hands into your hips while moaning your name. Claire finally released you, her body relaxing in post-orgasmic bliss. Rick collapsed onto your back, still buried deep inside of you. You wiggled your ass against him and giggled.

“You both feel so good when you cum,” you teased, glancing up at Claire. She was still regaining her breath as she smiled down at you.

“Our _pet_ needs some attention, Rick,” she said, lazily looking up at him behind you. Rick slowly pulled himself out of you, causing you to moan. He was still partially hard.

“F-fucking slut likes to be covered in-in our cum, just look at her.” He watched as you rolled onto your back. Claire’s wetness covered your face and chest. Rick’s cum was slowly leaking out of your pussy lips. You were aching with desire and reached down to rub yourself. Rick slapped your hand away. “Tsk, tsk, you come when _I_ say so,” he growled, leaning down to lick Claire’s juices off your chest. Claire crawled over and sucked your lips clean of her, sticking her tongue in your mouth to swirl around. You moaned at the feeling of them both on top of you as they fought for territory of your skin.

Rick sucked your nipples and bit them roughly, causing you to yelp. He then sat up and yanked Claire’s face to his. They kissed each other above you, teeth and tongues clashing. You moaned and enjoyed the view, feeling Claire’s free hand tweak and tease your breast. Pulling away, Claire leaned back against the bed and propped herself up with some pillows. She pulled you so that your back rested on her front and spread your legs with her hands. Her hands moved up to cup and squeeze your breasts as Rick kissed his way up your legs.

“I’ve never seen him so hungry for someone,” she moaned in your ear. You began to pant as Rick danced his tongue around your slick folds. Claire gave your upper half attention, kissing and fondling everything she could reach. You arched your back when Rick suddenly covered you with his entire mouth, darting his tongue deep into your entrance. His hands pressed your thighs down as you rode his face.

“You like it when he tongue fucks you, _darling_? You’re as dirty of a slut as he told me you were,” Claire’s hot breath sent shivers down your spine. She stuck her fingers in your mouth which you coated with your spit. She sucked your earlobe and continued to breath heavily as Rick lapped eagerly as your pussy.

“Rick, _please_ , I want you inside of me,” you begged, lost in your arousal and desperate need to cum.

“I -uurp- don’t know, Claire? Do-do you think she deserves it?” he lazily pumped two fingers in and out of you in a slow rhythm, teasing the orgasm you were desperately chasing.

“Rick,” Claire purred, “Your cock _is_ something to behold,” she bit your shoulder at the same moment Rick struck your g-spot.

“ _Please_!” you whined, attempting to grind faster onto Rick’s hand.

Rick sat up suddenly and positioned himself so that his cock was in front of your face. You opened your mouth, eager to coat him with your spit, but he slapped your face. The sting sent shockwaves to your core.

“S-so eager for my fu-fucking cock,” he grabbed your jaw in his hand and made you watch as Claire took his whole length deep into her throat. You moaned at the sight and bucked your eager hips. Claire noisily sucked him, making sure every inch of him was wet. When he finally pulled back, he dropped to his knees and pushed your legs back. Claire lifted your ass some, so he could have a better angle, and he filled you with one quick movement of his hips. You gasped and moaned as he began to relentlessly pound into you.

“Goddamn it, so-so tight,” he huffed, leaning in to kiss you as Claire pinched and rolled your nipples. She then leaned in to join the kiss, the three of you sucking and biting one another’s lips. Your orgasm built quickly. You mumbled incoherent words with one hand on Claire’s cheek behind you and the other around Rick’s neck.

“Yo-you gonna cum baby girl?” he grunted, angling his hips upwards to rub your inner wall.

“Oh fuck, yes, yes _please_ ,” you were so close, your pussy beginning to contract around his cock. The warmth spread slowly, cresting higher and higher.

“Cum for us, _pet_ ,” Claire cooed, pinching both nipples and twisting them hard. You screamed and bucked your hips as you came undone, the stimulation of so much at once sending you over the edge. You squirted all over Rick as you bucked and twitched, desperately ramming yourself onto him. He rubbed your clit as you came, increasing the sensation and release.

“Go-good girl. Cum on my cock,” he continued to pump into you until you were too sensitive to take it. You collapsed back against Claire, eyes barely open as you tried to control your breath. Rick leaned in and took your swollen bottom him between his teeth, sucking it possessively.

“ _Mine_ ,” he growled.


	12. Chapter 12

You slowly fluttered your eyes open as the light from the window warmed your face. Laying sprawled amongst the sheets, you groaned and rolled to the side. You were deliciously sore, your body aching at every movement. Sitting up, you noticed you were alone in the huge bed. Soft voices came from the kitchen.

You grabbed the sheet and wrapped yourself in its warmth before gently walking over to the door. It was cracked but you could hear the voices of Claire and Rick. You froze when you realized they were arguing in hushed tones.

“…beside the point, Rick. You need to tell them no. They can’t just dictate –“ Ricks suddenly cut her off.

“T-that’s exactly the point. They can do what-uurp-ever they – act how they want,” Rick paused, and you held your breath. “She’s up,” he stated, and you heard the shuffling of chairs before moving to open the door.

“Good morning,” you smiled, noticing Claire grabbing her things to leave.

“Good morning, darling. I unfortunately have to run, I need to set up my presentation for the symposium,” she briskly walked over and gave you a gentle kiss. “Last night was _exceptional_ ,” she cooed, a suggestive smile spreading to her lips. You felt yourself flush as she walked away, eyeing the ass you had devoured the night before. She gave Rick a nod and showed herself out.

You walked over to the kitchen counter and poured yourself a cup of coffee.

“W-what did you hear?” Rick asked, leaning back in his chair and picking at the bagel in front of him.

“Hmm?” you asked, sipping your drink as you sat across from him. You tugged the sheet around your shoulders and savored the warmth of your mug. He glared at you before running his eyes along your neck and collarbones. A smirk spread to him lips.

“You’ll need to wear so-something high necked,” he commented, standing to move towards you. You glanced at your chest and noticed a trail of hickies that you were sure started much higher.

“Who do I have to thank for these?” you winced as you gently tested their sensitivity. Rick turned you on the chair so that you faced him and brushed the sheet from your shoulder, making it pool at your waist. Your nipples hardened at the sudden change in temperature.

“O-only I get to mark you,” he muttered as he inspected his work. He pushed back your hair and moved your head from side to side. He seemed pleased with himself as he titled your chin up to meet his gaze. “Did you en-enjoy yourself?” he inquired, pressing him fingers into a few of the purple marks on your skin. You winced in protest, which only made him press harder.

“I did, did you?” you grinned despite yourself and pulled him closer to you, fingers hooking into the beltloops of his pants. He looked down at you but lacked any sign of emotion in his face. He continued to grip you tighter until your face was scrunched in pain.

“I am _not_ sharing again,” he growled before leaning down to bite your lower lip.

“You seemed to enjoy yourself, though,” you teased, leaning up to chase his lips with yours. He pulled back and left you pouting.

“G-get on your knees,” he suddenly demanded. You cocked an eyebrow at him.

“No thank you,” you said coolly, turning to pull the sheet back up around your cold torso. He grabbed your neck and pulled you from the chair. The pain from the marks on your body intensified the sensation as you yelped in protest. He shoved you to your knees and kept his fingers wrapped in your hair. You thought about standing back up in defiance, but when you looked up at him, the expression on his face made you suddenly wet.

He looked down at you with intensity and authority. His lips were parted and his eyes dark, a danger lurking in their depths. You wrapped your hands around his calves before cocking your head at him.

“S-say thank you,” he dug his fingers tighter in your hair. “You weren’t supposed to-to be touched until you -uurp- begged me to do so, I was _very_ generous last night,” his thumb traced your bottom lip. You caught it between your teeth before he could pull it away. You bit down gently and sucked it until it was coated in your saliva. He moaned as you pulled back, releasing it with a quiet pop.

“Thank you,” you whispered, looking up at him through your eyelashes.

“N-now beg, _slut_.” he demanded, pushing his pelvis towards your face. You turned your head at first so that the bulge of his pants pressed against your cheek. You didn’t want to beg and give him the satisfaction. But the warmth of his growing erection could be felt through his pants and it made you hungry for him. You made your decision and turned your head back to kiss him through his pants with soft little pecks.

“Can I worship your cock?” you asked, looking up at him with a smile on your lips. His smirk was all you needed.

You unbuckled his pants and unzipped his fly before pulling the pants down his long legs. You had him lift one leg and then the other before tossing them aside. You lowered yourself to gently kiss the tops of his left and then right foot. You moved up slowly, pecking his shins and then knees. He hissed as you laid your tongue flat and licked the length of his thigh, bringing your head to his crotch. You pulled down his underwear, letting him kick them aside before gripping his cock in your hand and looking up. He was drooling a little more than usual and breathing heavily through his mouth.

“Pleaaaase,” you whined, licking from the base of his cock to the tip. He rocked forward and moaned. “Please touch me, Rick.” you happily begged him, enjoying the sight of him lost in the movements of your tongue. You took the head of his cock into your mouth and swirled your tongue in quick circles, flicking it over the tip. You then took him a little further and hollowed your cheeks, bobbing your head up and down in smooth motions. He moaned and leaned his head back, hands attempting to pull your mouth further around him. You pulled back and wrapped your hand around him instead, pumping it in tight circles.

“Y-you think you deserve having me t-touch you, you fucking slut?” his breath was quickening as he watched you pump him in front of your face. You pouted before licking the precum that threatened to fall from his tip. “F-fuck, _godddamn_ it,” he was enjoying the sight of your submission, so, you started to tell him exactly what he wanted to hear.

“I don’t want you to fuck anyone but me, Rick.” His eyes closed for a moment as you reached to massage his balls, quickening the pace of you hand on his cock. “I love having you all to myself, _Pap_ _í_ ,” you yelled in pain as he suddenly yanked you to your feet by your hair, slamming you over the table and shoving your legs apart.

“Fu-fucking say it _again_ ,” he demanded, growling in your ear as he pushed himself to your slick entrance.

“Oh god, fuck yes please!” you pushed back to meet his length, moaning and panting as he pushed into you. “I love having only you fuck me,” you were shivering as he pounded himself into you, the soreness of the night before causing your orgasm to build quicker than normal. He wrapped his hand around your throat and pulled your neck back, bending you as he fucked you from behind. The pressure on your windpipe pushed you closer and closer to the edge.

He suddenly shoved you back down onto the table, pressing his hand hard against your lower back.

“ _Say it again_!” he yelled.

He was close; you could feel him losing rhythm as his balls slapped loudly against the lips of your pussy. Tears sprung to your eyes as your orgasm swelled, the intense pleasure threatening to take your legs out from under you.

“ _Pap_ _í_ yes! Yes, please, oh _fuck_ , I’m your fucking whore, all yours!” Your walls began to clench around him, and he roared loudly as he came. He buried himself to the hilt as you bucked and pulsed around him, screaming that you were his over and over again.

He didn’t remove himself from you until you stopped shaking, the power of your orgasm threatening to drop you to the floor. He held you in place as he regained his breath. Your cheek rested against the cool table and you felt the tears drip over your nose. You felt amazing and thoroughly fucked.

“So,” you breathed out, staying in your place as you felt his cum drip down your leg when he pulled out, “when were you going to tell me you liked being called _Pap_ _í_ so much?” the hard slap on your ass was the only answer you got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the plot will continue, it won't *all* be shameless fucking ;)


	13. Chapter 13

The symposium was held in a huge ballroom of a nearby hotel. You and Rick arrived fashionably late but went rather unnoticed by the hundreds of scientists sitting in the ballroom. Chairs were lined up in giant sections, all facing the front stage of the echoing room. Behind the stage were three screens that stretched from floor to ceiling, projecting the activities of the stage for those in the back rows to see.

You fumbled to pin your name tag to your blouse as you and Rick took your seats in one of back center sections. He had tossed his nametag in the trash the second you handed it to him, much to your annoyance. He reminded you, with a cocky grin, that everyone knew who he was.

You shifted in your seat and attempted to stretch your skirt down some to cover more of your thighs. The dark purple bruises and bite marks were glaringly visible the higher up your legs you went. Rick moved his hand to yours and made you release the hem of your skirt with a harsh squeeze. He leaned to whisper in your ear.

“I-I like when people see – they know you’re my property,” his finger lazily crawled up your arms to the collar of the turtle necked blouse you were wearing. You winced as he dipped him fingers into the fabric and grazed his other marks of dominance with his fingertips, causing you to jerk and pull back your head in defiance.

“We’re at a work function, please don’t,” you warned, looking around you to make sure no one was watching the pair of you. That was an impossible wish, however, as you were surrounded by hundreds of scientists who all knew _exactly_ what Rick Sanchez was like. One woman who sat a few rows forward was giving you a particularly nasty glare over her shoulder when you met her gaze. Rick noticed too and chuckled.

“S-seems like you’re not - _uurp_ \- the only jealous type,” he started to dig through his lab coat pocket, searching for his flask. You felt him go stiff next to you after a moment.

“Looking for something?” you inquired, working hard to control the smile threatening to spread across you face.

“ _Give it to me_ ,” Rick growled, digging his hands into your upper thigh. Several people turned in annoyance at the startled yelp you made, the pain making you convulse into yourself.

“Rick, c’mon, can’t you go a few hours without it? We both need to be coherent when we go to examine the booths. We have a responsi–” your words fell on deaf ears as he ripped your work bag from between your feet and started to tear through it. You protested and tried to grab it from him.

“It’s not in there Rick, stop making a mess!” more people were turning to glare at you and Rick’s blatant disrespect for the speaker at the front of the hall. Most of the heads, however, snapped back forward when they realized whose company you were in.

“Where the fu-fuck is it?” the look on his face was starting to scare you. It was different than the threatening look he normally had when wrapping his hand around your throat as he fucked you. This one held true malice and misery. The look of a territorial beast with no reason or conscience. It was one of the rare times you conceded to his will without much thought at disobedience.

You discretely reached down the front of your high waisted, pleated skirt and pulled the flask from the space between your pubic bone and your panties. It had rested comfortably there ever since you snuck it from his coat while he redressed from your morning fuck.

He snatched it from your hand and wrinkled his nose in disgust.

“I-it’s fucking warm,” he gritted his teeth and stood, shoving past you to walk to one of the open bars across the room. No doubt he was going to refill it, possibly with something even more potent than usual.

You sat and blushed in embarrassment, suddenly feeling very exposed and alone without him by your side. The side glances and whispers did not help your waning confidence as you attempted to sit up taller and hold your head high. You still had your dignity, your intelligence, and your pride. Right?

 _Everyone can go fuck themselves_ , you thought.

Your attention was inevitably pulled to the front of the large hall. An information-heavy presentation slide took up the middle screen of the stage, outlining various fundraising goals and accomplishments of the symposium. You suddenly remembered that you were supposed to be taking notes and dug through your bag for a pad and pen.

That’s when you heard the first unfamiliar noise.

It was electric, and definitely not organic, sending a warmth through the air as the sound stretched itself and took shape. A green light manifested almost immediately after, illuminating the dimmed space to your left. You turned with everyone else, mouths agape and faces frozen in confusion. A spinning vortex of various shades of green had opened on the far wall, and through it stepped –

No, that – _didn’t make sense_.

You turned your head to your right, where more green pools began to open along the walls. You looked for Rick, or, rather, the Rick that had been sitting next to you only moments before. You saw him a little ways back still, and your heart dropped as you realized he was sprinting towards you at full speed. His face was a mask of terror and rage.

That’s when the screaming started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this update has been a little slow and is shorter than usual, but that just means you will get a quicker update!  
> Life has been a little crappy lately so my writing inspiration has been on the low side. But working through writer's block always leaves me feeling better than before. Thank you all for your continued love and support! <3


	14. Chapter 14

The mass hysteria triggered a panic attack so strong that it nearly knocked you to the floor. You were sobbing and attempting to run with no direction, your body fighting for as much air as it could. The adrenaline made you feel lightheaded and hyper-vigilant as your vision narrowed into a sharp tunnel. You tried to run towards Rick while the mass of bodies suffocated and smacked into you. Dozens of Ricks in white uniforms surrounded the perimeter of the room, barking orders and waiving large guns in the faces of the scientists.

Rick eyes finally found yours when he was a few yards away. He pointed to the chairs he was standing near and signaled to you. You nodded in understanding, wiping your tears as you shoved your way towards him. Your wheezing breath sounded like one of your lungs was collapsing despite your best efforts to control it.

Without warning, a rouge elbow clipped in you square in the jaw, making you see stars as your head snapped backwards. You felt a coppery warmth fill the spaces of your mouth as you dropped to the floor and crawled the rest of the way to Rick. He grabbed you by your shoulders and dragged you to the few fallen chairs he was crouched behind.

“A-are you alright?” his eyes searched you for serious signs of injury. You turned your head and spat a mouthful of blood onto the floor, nodding to him while you wiped your lips with the back of your hand. Your chest was on fire and your limbs ached, the tautness of your being made you want to peel your skin off. Fresh tears streamed down your cheeks as he held you in his arms, and you couldn’t help yourself as questions flowed from your mouth.

“Rick, what-what the fuck is going on? Why are there so many of –” you jumped and screamed as a man fell heavily onto the ground behind you. Rick looked over your head before grabbing your wrist, yanking you to your feet. He tugged you behind him and weaved through the throng of screaming people. He ducked you behind another set of chairs and again observed your surroundings.

“L-listen, I need you to run. Run and get the fuck out of here! I-If they get ahold of you–“ your eyes grew wide at his statement as fresh fear began to pool in your gut “J-just fucking focus! Goddamn it I don’t have time to – I can’t explain! Play stupid, you don’t know _anything_ , a-and for the love of - _uurp_ \- be complicit! I-I’m going to do what I can.”

You nodded despite your obvious confusion, and with that, he stood and walked towards the center of the room with his hands raised. You stayed frozen for only a moment before allowing yourself to go numb. Giving over to instinct, you rejoined the herd attempting to push their way through the few doors not blocked by portals and Ricks. You heard an especially loud commotion and looked over your shoulder to see your Rick getting tackled roughly to the ground. He cussed and fought, refusing to go down without a fight.

“I-I’m not telling you-you motherfuckers shit! President Morty can choke on my fat fu-fucking cock!” Rick snarled as they rolled him to his knees.

“The - _uurp_ \- President has creative ways of making you talk,” a Rick in a uniform and hat smiled down at your Rick and let the threat hang in the air.

You wish you had turned around after that moment. You wish you had just kept running with the herd and disappeared into the mass. But you didn’t.

You shouldn’t have been that surprised when your Rick grabbed a laughing guard’s weapon from his hands and cracked his nose with it. What did surprise you, however, was when your Rick placed the barrel to his own head and pulled the trigger.

Your scream ripped from your throat, causing a few of the nearest Ricks to turn their attention towards you. Most of the people had finished sprinting past you, the stampede decreasing in force. You stood frozen and facing the center of the room, waves of nausea rolling over you. You began to panic as a few of the Ricks advanced towards you, but your body betrayed you as you fell to your knees and vomited the contents of your stomach.

You tried to scamper to your feet, but it was too late.

“W-where do you think you’re going, _sweetheart_?” one of the uniformed Ricks leered down at you, licking his lips. A sob racked your chest and you remembered Rick’s final words to you. You let your body go slack. A few more Ricks circled you, grabbing your wrists and cuffing them.

“Did-did you know that asshole who shot himself?” one of them demanded. Your rage swelled as the mention of your dead Rick. Without thinking, you spat your red-tinged saliva into the inquirer’s left eye. Two of the uniformed Ricks laughed while the Rick you spat at snatched your jaw.

“F-fucking cunt!” your skull felt like it was going to snap under the pressure of his fingers and you whined in pain.

“Enough, let-let’s get her back to the Citadel. Clearly, she knew H-λ77.” Two of them grunted in compliance and grabbed your arms, leading you towards the center of the room. Several Ricks surrounded your Rick’s body, tsking and muttering what a waste of time this had been. You shut your eyes tight, refusing to see your Rick’s motionless body up close.

“F-fucking waste of all that planning and intel, can’t believe he just blew his own brains out. Some Rick,” one of them muttered.

“Fuck you!” you snarled, swinging your leg out in a swift kick. It made no contact and earned a few chuckles, much to your rage and embarrassment. The Rick wearing a hat stood with dignified purpose, his hands clasped behind his back. His eyes flicked to your nametag, and they widened slightly.

“L-looks like this wasn’t a complete waste, boys. Seems we have his - _uurp_ \- assistant right here. Escort her to the Citadel. We’ll see if we can’t get it out of her,” with that you were unceremoniously shoved roughly towards a freshly opened portal. You fought against yourself, trying not to beg and plead, but you couldn’t help the fearful tears from falling.

“E-easy baby,” one of the Ricks guiding you cooed, “we don’t bite . . . that hard,” the other laughed as they shoved you through the green portal.


	15. Link to Part 2 of The CoreLab Series

As promised, here is the link to Part 2 of [The CoreLab Rick Series!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13719651)

http://archiveofourown.org/works/13719651

 


End file.
